Waiting for you
by Kyliez
Summary: callie's life was average, working, coming home. But when she captures his heart, what will happen to the life she's found herself swept up in, and when she disovers Embry's big secret, will she accept him or live "Normally" until there's nothing left?
1. Sisterhood

A/N: I don't own anything, excepte Callie & Elisha.

**Chapter 1. Sisterhood**

"Mom, wake up!" I kept on shaking her body, but still no response..My breath was heavy and I felt the oxygen was hard to find in the smoke that was in the black air.

I heard my little sister cry and cough behind me. "Come on mom, please, we have to go. The house is on fire, Elisha..honey can you hurry outside. I'll carry mom"

"But Callie, where do I go out from?" she coughed between every word, she HAD to get out. So I did the only thing I could, I carried mom to the window, Elisha followed like the good little girl she is. I tossed moms body out the window, Told Elisha to jump into the pool as well, and I would follow right after her.

This was 4 years ago, Elisha was only 4 years old, I was 16, when our house burned to the ground, and our mother died of smoke poisoning, dad was a drunk cheating bastard who cared nothing of us. My sister and I ended up at a foster home, of course we became "the poor, misunderstood children, who lost their mother".

I knew that it was my mothers fault, she was the last one to go to bed. I knew she liked her candles during dinners, she always had candles burning during the last hours of the night before the dreams took care of us as my mom would put it.

I moved out of the foster home as soon as I could. I even managed to convince everyone that I could take care of me and Elisha, and I did.

"Callie, if I'm a good girl today, could we go to BK?" she tried to give me the puppy eyes while saying this.

"Maybe, I'll think about it, if you behave really,REALLY good we'll go there, key?"

"You know that you're the best sister in the whole wide world, right?!!"She squiled and hugged me

"Yeah, I guess I am" kissed my little weird sisters head. We did end up going to BK and agreed that the next day we would have chicken soup with foccacia.

When we got home I helped her with her homework at the same time as I did my own assignments for the next day.

After homework, tickling/ playing with Elisha while she helped to pick out her outfit for the next day, as well as my own outfit, which she did not approve of cause it included a hood.

I finally got Elisha to bed and went to brush my own teeth, when I brush my teeth I have a tendency to start having conversations with myself.

_Maybe, hmm...no Elisha won't like that...I could try a afternoon nanny, Nope..don't got the money..a screw it. I'll take her to my job tomorrow..Henry 'my boss' likes her, well he doesn't mind her being there. Ugh, I wish I had a great, loving sweet and sexy boyfriend right now._

I got on my tank top and my very short shorts on. Made sure everything was locked and turned off.

I drifted off into sleep in a short amount of time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review please, hope you'll like it, I will poster more, as soon as I get my review, and I'll answer any questins you may have!!

BTW, a BETA reader would be nice to have!


	2. It's called wishful thinking

A/N: I still don't own anyone excepte Elisha and Callie.

This is Embry's POV!

**Chapter 2. It's called wishful thinking for a reason.**

The alarm went off, I guess Quil or Jacob had put it on for me, while they were here, or maybe they went in here when I didn't know or was here, well..I couldn't care.

Getting up now was torture,maybe double shifts and working at the garage was starting to get to me.

But then again I've been phasing back and forth between human and wolf now for almost 10 years.

I took a quick cup of coffee and a pair of pants that was in my room.

I tied the pants around and phased.

"Dude, took you long enough" Seth complained into my mind. He started to think of his imprint Anna in a way "Ugh, it's not that shes not pretty or anything, but give me a break would you! Go now!!"

Seth growled,laughing and phased.

_Finally, some alone time. I wonder if she's out there somewhere, maybe..nope...It's just like I know it is...I will end up alone and watch everyone else of the pack imprint...If I'm lucky enough Leah might end up with me, haha..like that would ever happen. _

Hours seemed to go slow at time, but then again I got to see the amazing sun come up.

_Wow, now thats a view that never grows old. "You just to good to be true, I want to hold you so much..." I started to hum the song while I kept on patrolling._

"Are you losing your mind, you know that song sticks in your mind like super glue, ugh, now I have that song on my mind" Jacob whined.

"That's what you get when you just phase without warning, well at least you didn't get Seth mind to wander off about Anna! Well I'm off, I need some sleep before I go to "The garage". Later bro'!".

I phased without hesitation,

_A new day..new cars to fix, and new people, hopefully. Yeah, I'm the hopeful optimist today._

Around 4 hours later I was at the garage, fixing some old womans Opel Corsa, well it actually only needed a new pot and oil. Then there was the other regular ones. When I got back to my tiny cottage, I went to my own garage to fix a bit on my Chevrolet Impala - 67 and some on my Harley.

As I got in again I jumped into the shower, I got out and saw the guy staring back into the mirror.

Right there was a lonely, boring, average guy staring back at me.

I got dressed and went to make some dinner, just then I remembered I had to go to Forks to buy food.

"Ah, crap, well better get going" I told myself. I got to my car and drove to buy the tings that I needed, got home and made myself spaghetti. As I ate, my mind kept on wandering off into a dream world, where I would have imprinted on someone. I would come home,hold her tight,kiss her, someone to protect, love..."Oh, shut up!" I told myself mentally. I saw some game on TV, and went to bed.

"_Tomorrow, go to Seattle, get the parts for my Harley, buy some clothes as well, or ask ?"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a third chapter will be up later tonight. And please review!!!


	3. Wierd Day, Callie's POV!

A/N: still don't own anything. but Elisha and Callie!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3. weird day**

I woke Elisha up after making breakfast, she needed the sleep more the I did. All I needed was the coffee.

I followed Elisha into the bathroom, just to make sure she got there like without falling asleep on the floor, which happened a time or two.

"Elisha, sweetie..remind me later when we go shopping that I need to buy yogurt, red bull and tampons".

I know that telling her would be a good thing, she nodded her head and walking into the kitchen to get her food. I went in as well, knowing that small talk to my little sister in the morning was a bad idea so I just ate my food and made sure she ate hers.

I dropped her off at the school, telling her to be a good girl and to get good grades.

I walked over to my week job, becoming the waitress. After a few hours and some tables had been filled, emptied and filled again, I went to go get Elisha from school.

She always sat in the back while I finished my 3 last hours of the day.

I got back out again and saw a very tall, dark and very,very sexy guy walk in. It was like he was doing it in slow motion. So I took a coffee cup over to him along with the can of warm coffee.

"Hello, what may I get you sir" I said with a smile on my face, usually I had a fake smile on, but something about his nature seem to make me smile.

"Hi, may I have a...." He looked at me like he finally realized where he was.

"Yes, would you like todays special, it's really good" I asked him, suddenly blushing without reason. Maybe I had something in my hair or on my face.

"I, um, no...I would like two burgers, a cheese burger and a big portion of fries, and a large coke without ice, please" he said without hesitation as he gave me back the menu.

"that's a lot of food, but sure...two burgers, a cheese, big portion of fries and large coke without ice. Coming right up, oh would you like a cup of coffee while you wait?" I said so fast I couldn't believe it. I scrambled down his order. I bit the corner of my lip giving him a weak smile.

_Oh, crap I'm not suppose to talk about the food habits around here_.

"Yes, that would be great" his voice sounded so seductive, that I knew and hoped my mind would wander off when I was in the shower or in bed later.

I filled his cup, went over to give the order to the kitchen, checked on Elisha and helped her with a math assignments as well as checked myself out in mirror. When I got out his food was ready,so I walked over with the food_._

"Bon appetite_" _As I put all the food down on his table, I smiled to him. He smiled sweetly back. I was about to go to an empty table when a warm hand took mine.

"Miss, do you have some ketchup around here?"he asked

"Oh sorry, just a sec, I'll go get it for you".

A few seconds later I came back giving him the bottle, saying sorry.

He was a gentleman saying that it was no big deal. I left the table to go clean the empty table.

About 10 minutes had gone by when 5 steroid guys came by, they sat down in one of the booths.

"Hello, what may I serve you guys" I said with a fake smile on my face and as sweetly as I could.

"Well, we would like 5 large cokes, 2 burgers, 3 cheese and 5 blow jobs from your pretty little mouth" one of the jerks told me,What a jackass!

"mhm, well would you like a coffee while you wait for your food?" not needing to repeat their order.

"sure" they all said. So I went to get 5 cups and the can of coffee. At the same time I gave the kitchen the order. I went back to fill their cups at the same time I saw 'mystery guy' had finished up his food, so I walked over.

"Are you done, sir?" with a real smile on my face.

"yeah, it was great, is it possible to get more coffee?" his smiled back

"of course, yeah just give me a minute" I took his tray to the wash boy, while taking the jackass tables food with me back, before I could dedicate some more to 'mystery guy'.

I was about to walk over to him with the coffee when a tiny voice calling my name had to have my attention.

"Callie, Callie...I need help with a question in history" Elisha said and I knew she was blushing cause she hated to go out here.

"Ellie, I'll be right there, give me 2 minutes, 'key?" I looked at her with 'the serious look/ I'm working look'. She nodded, going to the back room really quickly.

"Here's your coffee, again, I'm sorry it took so long" my smile weaker this time.

"no problem, by the way, adorable kid, she luck to have you as her mom" something in the way he said this showed that he really meant it.

I chuckled of course knowing that the she wasn't mine and that Elisha could go to be 5 year old,look wise, but she was 8. "Thanks, but she's not my daughter, she's more like my little sister."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter aswell.. I decided to be abit nice..well later!!


	4. Wierd Day, Embry's POV

**Chapter 4 Weird day, Embry POV**

"biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip,biiiiip, biii..SMASH"

"haha, yes you got me up, but you died" I mocked the alarm watch which was now lying shattered on my night stand.

I went to get a quick shower, ate a something that my mom had brought over on one of her very many trips, just to make sure that the tiny house I had looked somewhat tidy. If I ever had a woman over. It was suppose to be for a dinner, but right now I just just couldn't care.

I looked at the watch on the wall "shit, it's a long trip..better get going". I took my leather jacket, wallet and keys and was on my way to Seattle.

* * *

'You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
So you can see your feelings inside yourself  
And wander through my heart  
Letting you see through me  
Now only consumes me  
Forget your pain and watch me fall apart  
As i fall apart '

3 doors down "Pages" roamed inside the Impala, I was hum the tunes on the way. The only thing that I allowed to change on the inside of it was the stereo.

I got to Seattle in no time, bought the things I needed for the Harley, but when I got to the mens clothing shop, I had no idea on what to buy or what I needed

_Mental not to self, give money to Emily or A. Cullen...they'll be happy to go get you some decent cloths that fit. Oh,shit. I need a new shower soap as well._

I knew my size on clothes, and what smell I liked, but I had no idea on where to begin, cause this was one really big shop, so I dialed Alices number.

"Yes, who is it?" she sounded annoyed

"Hey, it's Embry..would you mind helping me with guiding me around the shop that I'm in now? I need clothes and a soap." I said very low, but made it look like I had a very important conversation.

"Of course, wait are you in Seattle? Ah, I see you turn to your eleven o'clock and you'll see me" I turned around and boy was she right. I had to hold back a laughter, cause Jasper was right next to her, looking like a pack mule, he understood what it was and just looked annoyed at me.

"So you let me buy clothes for you, huh? What do you need, a suit, a jacket, a pair of jeans?" Alice looked thrilled by the idea of shopping for me.

"I need new pants, yeah a new jacket wouldn't be bad idea, I also need some things from that corner aswell" pointing towards the section where all the men's deodorant and soap was.

Alice just smiled, motioning for me and Jasper to wait here and skipped into the the shelves of deodorant and soap, it didn't take her more then 3 minutes to come back with a middle sized bag, she handed it to me, I took a closer look to see that it contained a deodorant, shampoo, a body soap, a bottle of cream and some sort of men's perfume, all of it was some sort of brand, but I didn't care .

"Well, now you have that, now lets go to over there, I need to use you this time. Jasper you could put that into the car" she smiled sweetly at him , he of course just nodded and walked the other way.

"Come on wolf, we have a lot of work to do." she pushed me towards the clothing section.

Almost 2 hours later, after a lot of torture and she winning the discussion on letting her pay for my new clothes, I walked out of the store looking like the pack mule that Jasper had done when I met them.

"Thanks, Alice..even thou I still don't see why I ever would need a blue shirt" truth to be told, I had no idea on how to get all these clothes inside my closet. While we walked over to my car with all this, right now I was thankful that the Impala was big enough to have a dead mans body in the back.

"Well, thanks again Alice, but I need human food" I looked at the diner on corner.

"No problem Embry, just don't eat like a crazy person, when you get the food" she smirked and walked over to the Mercedes, where Jasper sat in the front seat. I waved a discrete wave bye, locked my car and walked over to the little diner.

I saw a empty table, sat down on it...the menu was already there.

_Now all I need is to order this food as fast as I can. I need it right now._

I saw from the corner of my eye someone coming towards the table.

"Hello, what may I serve you sir" a tender womans voice asked. I looked at the menu again, deciding on two burgers, a cheeseburger, fries and coke without ice.

"Hi, may I have a...." I met her olive green eyes, she was beautiful, her dark brown hair that was put up in a weird looking pony tail, her peach pink lips, they were in a smile. I breathed in I smelled mint and peach coming from her direction.

I had to make her talk again, I needed to figure out anything and everything about her.

She asked if I wanted today's special.

"I, umm..no...I would like two burgers, a cheeseburger a big portion of fries and coke without ice."

She commented on my large portion of food, but then again she didn't know that the only budget that was bigger then my food bill things and stuff was for my Harley and my Impala.

She gave me a weak smile while biting the corner of her lips. I smiled back to her

She filled a cup of coffee for me, and walked over to where the kitchen was.

I noticed that he wasn't tall at all, maybe she reached my chest standing right up straight, so I'm guessing just about 5 feet tall, compared to me being 6'3 ,she would look like a child.

She disappeared for a few minutes, but being a wolf has it's benefits, I could hear her talk to a child.

When she came back her weird ponytail was now in a nice high ponytail, and when she cam over with my food she smiled, I felt like smiling back so I did.

"Bon appetite" she said sincerely.

Just as I was about to eat I noticed that there were no ketchup around.

So grabbed her hand since it was closest

"Miss, do you have any ketchup around here?" I asked,I was fighting my hand that didn't want to let go of her tiny little soft hand.

She apologized, and 14 seconds later she came back with a bottle of ketchup.

"I'm sorry" she said again with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"No problem" I said.

I started to eat my food, while she went over to a empty table, to clean it. I was almost done enjoying fries when 5 men walked in, they of course noticed the waitress, but not me.

"Dude, check out that waitress, shes got to be good at something" one of them said. I knew immediately that these guy meant trouble.

She walked over and took their order.

"...and 5 blow jobs form you pretty little mouth" I was about to get up an beat the living shit out of him for saying that, as well as get him to apologize to her.

She of took the order, ignoring the rest of it. Went over to to give the kitchen the order. And brought back 5 cups and a can of coffee, filled them.

She came over to my table "are you done, sir?"

"Yeah it was great, it it possible to get some more coffee? I asked as an excuse to stay here longer.

She took my tray, came back to give the 5 assholes their food, walked back to get the coffee, when she stopped and halfway turned. My curiosity got the best of me and I saw a girl, who had the same shape of eyes as 'She', but the little girl had blond hair and light blue eyes. She called 'her' Callie, and Callie called the little girl for Ellie. I guessed it short for some sort of name.

At the same time I started trying to do some age math inside my head, Callie couldn't be more than maybe 20, the little girl, Ellie looked to be about 5-6 year at the most.

I now had a name, but did this mean that she was already taken, I felt like my heart was torn into tiny little pieces.

"Here's your coffee, sorry it took so long" she smiled again.

"No problem, by the way cute kid, she's lucky to have you as her mom" trying to sound nice. I really needed to hear that she was her niece or best friends daughter.

She chuckled before answering "She's not my daughter, she's more like my sister" .

My mind went into a happy dance, yet I wanted to know more.

But before I could ask another question she had gone back to her sister.

When Callie returned her green eyes met mine, I beamed and she smiled back.

I felt my pocket vibrate, so I checked

**Hey, dude!**

**Where you at?**

**You know your suppose**

**to patrol in 5 hours.**

**Jacob**

I answered:

**Hey!**

**I'm at a diner, watching my imprint**

**No, I'm not kidding, could you get someone**

**to cover? You know I'll return the favor.**

A few seconds later my phone started to vibrate

"yeah, Jake" not to thrilled about using my time talking to him.

"You imprinted? Tell me everything!!" he used his Alpha voice.

"Yeah, she's about 5 feet, brown hair, green eyes, high cheek, medium white skin tone, and her name is Callie" I told Jake so fast and as low as I could, while looking at Callie who was busy with cleaning a table that someone had used, not to long ago.

"Finally, you join the club too!! Took you long enough,well get her interested and get her here."

Jacob sounded so happy that in in a very weird way became scary.

"yeah, well I got to go then, to do that, talk to you later" I said before I hung up.

Callie came over to me once again,

"You looked really amused while talking in the phone, your girlfriend?" I ended up chuckling a 'no' to her.

"Okey, let me do this right..hmm...yeah, my name is Embry Call, is it possible to go on a date with you sometime?" I looked at Callie, who looked amused and then she bit her lips while thinking.

"Yeah, I would love to go on a date with you. But could we talk a bit more about that in about 10 minutes time. My shift is over then" she smiled sweetly to me.

"Of course"I said, she looked at my coffee cup and at me again " no more refills, just the bill, please" my cup and she disappeared as soon as I had said it she came back with my bill.

I paid it. Lucky the five guys who seemed like a threat asked for their bill and left just as Callie's' shift was over. She told to wait just a few more minutes. Another waitress came in as she left.

5 minutes later Callie came out in 'civil clothes' and her little sister behind her.

"Sorry it took so long, Embry." we walked outside and she looked at Ellie who looked at me like I was some scary guy who would take her sister away. I couldn't help but to smile at both of them.

"Embry, this is my little sister, Elisha, Elisha this is Embry" Callie motioned to her Elisha to me and back.

"Hi" a tiny came from her.

"Mm, here's my phone number, if it's okey. Could we agree about the date over the phone?"

"Sure, here's my number, are you guys going to walk in this weather, I could give you a ride, you know" I scratched the back of my head before pointing to my Impala.

"Thanks, but it's not that far, and the rain isn't as bad as it looks." Callie looked at the weather then the car and finally her eyes met mine.

"Please, I insist Callie" using her name for the first time. She nodded finally excepting my offer.

* * *

A/N: I keep on writing longer and longer chapter, hope it make you few reader happy. Please review!!! more review, better and longer chapters.


	5. Going my way

A/N: I still don't own anyone but C & E.

Songs that I listend to while writing this chapter/ story :

Priscilla Ahn- Dream

Unni Wilhelmsen - Won't go near you again

Innerpartysystem - This Empty love

Colbie Calliat & Jason Mraz - Lucky

Mika - Any other world

Nelly Furtado - Try

* * *

**Chapter 5 Things finally go my way. Callie POV**

I couldn't believe that he caught my name, but something about Embry told me that he was a good guy.

His car was pretty cool, and as I guided him towards my tiny apartment, he drove the car with such ease. Well I guess people who drive their cars often do that. Me on the other hand, well if I drove long enough I became comfortable about the whole thing.

"So what do you do for a living Mr. Embry" Elisha asked as the little annoying protective sister she was.

"Elisha, Please just call me Embry and I work at a garage as a mechanic, along with my two best friends Jacob and Quil, we're partners" he looked at me.

"Partners in crime?" I asked.

"Oh, you can bet on that. I got a few good stories about the crazy things we have done, but not something that small children should hear" His voice serious yet jokey.

Elisha of course heard this and protested "I'm 8 years old, and not a small child, I'm a kid!"

"Elisha, behave!" I looked at her, I was tired and a hard time making a good impression on Embry.

A few minutes later Embry parked with a running engine in front of the apartment.

I smiled and thanked him so much for driving us back. And wished him a safe trip back.

"Is it ok if I call around eight or nine?" Embry looked into my eyes, like he was looking for the answer there.

_Finally a guy who has the decency to ask about times to call. If I ever get to meet his parents, I have to thank them for raising such a great guy._

"Sure, I look forward to it".. "Bye Embry" Elisha cut me off, beaming while give me a hidden thumps up, while walking to the door.

"Sorry, well drive safe and bye"

I closed the door before he could answer back. I knew it was rude of me, but I was getting socking wet out here.

* * *

After changing both me and Elisha into dry warm clothes , I started to make the chicken soup and the focaicca. Ellie had finished her homework, so she watched some we had eaten, the phone rang.

"Callie, I think its your dream guy" she mocked me, she picked up the phone before I did.

"Hello, who is it?" Elisha asked

"Yupp, and she has not stopped talking about you since we got back, here you go" she handed me the phone with an evil smile on her face. I knew my sister hated me for dating guys, cause they could 'take me away from her'.

"Hey, sorry about that...she's evil sometimes, did you get home without trouble?"

"No problemo" he laughed before continued "Elisha is a cute kid, oh I have an idea about our date. How about you and Elisha come over here, to La Push and stay for a few days, I know someone who rents out small cabins for people, but they said since I helped build them I could borrow one for free if I ever had company over".

_Wait, La Push? That is like 3-4 hours away from here, he must still be driving, or not..maybe he got home right now. Well, at least he thought about what to do, cause my mind is so not functioning right now. I guess if I talked to Henry, he could make it so I was free for 4 days._

"Sounds good, not this weekend, but the next one, sounds good?Ellie has a some days out from school then, and I'll talk to my boss, about a few days free." I was starting to get really exited about spending a few days away from the city and get to use my hiking boots and my inner nature person.

"Perfect, can hardly wait to see you again. Well I guess you have to put Elisha to bed soon.

So how about I'll call you tomorrow or something like that, and we can agree on what to do." Embry sounded so honest and kind, I think I already was developing a crush on him.

After a little bit more talking and saying our goodbye. Elisha being the curious kid, wanted to know everything about what he and I talked about.

"Ellie, not everything is for your ears to hear". I lifted her up, and carried her into the bathroom, to make sure she brushed her teeth.

After talking to Henry the next day, who by the way sounded extremely ecstatic about me taking a few days off, the next two weeks went by smoothly. With Embry Calling almost every night around 20.30 to be precisely. I got to know more about him, and him about me and Ellie.

Ellie was always the one to pick up the phone, and she was actually nice to him.

"Hey, Embry..when we get up to La Push, could you show me how to defend myself? Cause there is a girl who picks on me cause I so little compared to my age. Yeah,

I've told the teachers, but they don't do anything." Ellie was trying to hide what was going on at school from me.

"Jippi, well yeah Callie is here, just a sec." she looked at me and I pointed to the bathroom, she knew that she had to brush her teeth.

"Hey Embry! How has your day been?" I was playing with my hair while flirting like a teenage girl.

"Hey. It's been okay, I'm finally done with fixing my Harley, and I now have company of a friend who is helping me fix the closet...you know pick out old, ugly things....oh way, I got to save my work t-shirt...Cullen,no! That one is used while I work at the garage!! you should know that by the look of it!"

I heard a female voice in the background, telling him to talk to me and leave her to do the closet.

"this friend is a woman? hmm...don't know if I like, I hope I get to meet her while I'm there.." I was jealous at this woman, but I tried to act like I didn't care.

"Don't worry, she's happily married, it's just that according to her my closet is a fashionable disaster, and she came by with a tone of food..." he sounded somewhat embarrassed, but he laughed it off.

"Well, we will be there around noon, so be prepared for anything when it comes to us, we might be cranky and hungry" I tried to that said in a flirtatious tone, hoping it worked. Talking to Embry was great and relaxing.

* * *

A/N : So thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!!!! I really love reviews.

I am writing chapter 6 as you read this. oh, I need suggestions on a car that Callie can drive.

Well...I need to keep on writing.

33Kyliez


	6. Desperate & Lonely

A/N: So I know there has been a few day since I posted last chapter..well here is the next one..Don't worry I know Where I want this story to go!

* * *

**Chapter 6. Desperate and lonely , Embry POV**

Driving away from Callie was one really hard thing to knowing that I would be able to talk to her in just a little time cheered me up like a light bulb. My mind was working overtime trying to figure out what to do. *light bulb moment* She and Elisha could come up here, spend a few days here, I and the pack could protect them from anything. They could borrow one of the cottages that we rent out to people.

I called Sam and told him about everything, Emily was ecstatic about me finally imprinting and told Sam that Callie and her little sister could stay there for as long as they wanted. As soon as I was inside the house I called Callie. Of course before I was aloud to talk to her, I had to talk to Elisha, Callie's overprotective little sister over the phone. I went to run patrol after that.

While running I couldn't stop thinking about Callie.

_Callie, MY Callie...her beautiful olive green eyes looking at me. Her lips that was letting go of the laughter, saying my name. All I want to do is hold her tiny body safe in my arms. Protect her from anything. Help her with Elisha, God. I need Callie as soon as possible. To protect her,help her, love her._

"Now you know how I feel about Anna!" Seth snorted invading my privacy.

"Shut up, Seth! You've had Anna for 2 years! I just met Callie!" I phased back to human.

I got back to my place. I went directly to the bed, didn't care about the shower. I don't know how long I was there thinking about her, but when Jake and Quil came barging in with food and bandages, I knew something was up.

"You alive? Not going suicidal or anorectic on us?" Quil looked at me, with a worried look.

"You have to shower, eat, run patrol, work in the garage and stay alive for your imprint" Jake did the alpha voice, making sure I couldn't avoid doing anything else.

"Jeez, I'm just sleeping...I think I did" I started to think about that, did I sleep..._yeah I did..cause Callie was here, in my arms...naked, moaning my name..mm, really nice dreams._

After showering, eating and getting advice about how to deal with the imprinting situation, I had to call her. I didn't care about them being around.

* * *

I looked at my room, it was a mess, my whole house was a mess. Callie would be here in 4 days...4 very long days.

_Why couldn't Jake make me keep the house clean as he told me to eat, run patrol, work, and stay alive. _

I walked over to the bed. I was exhausted.

_Callie walked into the bathroom._

"_Embry, could you help me with this, it's so heavy"_

_I came in to find her leaning towards the drier with a evil smile on her face._

_She took my hand, I walked over to her,lifted her up, so her legs were on either side of me._

_She kissed my jaw line, while her hands started to roam all over my chest and arms._

_I cupped her face, I needed those lips. Our lips moved perfectly together._

_We had undressed each other within seconds._

The dream was replaced by a very extreme shaking and someone yelling my name.

'hey, Embry!you there, alive..I mean awake?" Jake was holding back a laugh, I could tell by the look on his face.

I was still to sleepy to say anything reasonable and my mind was still not done with the dream.

"what's with the red face? thinking of a girl?"

"oh, bet it's Callie..." Jake and Quil played punch bag on my arms.

"Embry and Callie sitting in a tree..." I ran out and house just in time to not break anything from phasing.

_Jerk, asshole, mutt..._

"Now what did my little brother do?" Leah thought I was thinking about Seth..

"Not about your brother...Quil is being an ASS!"

"Hey, so what did I do wrong now, I'm sorry bro'" Quil and Jake had now phased to figure out my mental state..Just perfect. I felt Leah leave.

"But we were right, it was about Callie?" They knew that just mentioning the name would mean that they would see everything I had ever dreamed and thought about her.

"Nice dream..that one with you two on the drier..we woke you up from THAT? Well I'm so sorry, cause that was a really, really, extremely sweet dream! When you've dreamed the rest of it, could you phase and show me the rest?"

"Yeah, just let me know so i can run the other way"

Jake being the mature and responsible one, of the tree of us, pushed Quil to the grown.

It ended up with the tree of us acting like teenagers again.

Jake beating me, and me kicking Quil. Of course Quil and I took Jacob down.

After the wrestle/ play fight, we went patrolling and worked at the garage.

Where nothing and no one else could, Jake and Quil were able to heal the half of me that was missing Callie more than anything.

The days went on being so similar. It was finally the day before Callie and Elisha showed up.

* * *

Usually everyone walk in and out of my house as they like it, so when someone knocked on my door I had no idea what to expect..

"You take this, turn on the oven and tell me where you put the bag of cloths that I helped you pick out almost 2 weeks ago..I less then 24 hours to get you to look decent for you imprint...and that includes a shower and a haircut for you mister!" Alice pointing her finger to me.

"They're in the back of the Impala" and just as I was about to go, I saw what time it was.

_Shit, I got to call Callie._

I ran out, got the stuff that Alice was talking about. I picked up the phone, dialed Callies number.

I knew that before talking to Callie I would have to talk to Elisha.

"Hey, Embry"

"Hey Elisha"

"when we get up to La Push, could you show me how to defend myself? Cause there is a girl who picks on me cause I so little compared to my age"

I was shocked and pissed, I remembered that a girl had once picked on Quil's imprint Claire..He had told her to tell the teachers, and if that didn't work then he wouldtalk to their parents.

"Well have you told your teacher?"

"Yeah, I've told the teachers, but they don't do anything.." Now I was furious

"Well in that case, I'll bring two of my best friends and join you next time you go school and we'll see who is the tough bully, but yeah..I'll teach you some moves" I got a warning death glare from Alice, Okay so teaching a 8 year old how to fight isn't the smartest thing..but I would be happy to know that she knows some moves.

"Well, kiddo I would love to talk more to you, but, could I talk to your sister, if she's around?"

"Jippi, well yeah Callie is here, just a sec." I heard someone snap fingers.

"Hey Embry! How has your day been?" just the sound of Callie's voice calmed me down.

"Hey. It's been okay, I'm finally done with fixing my Harley, and I now have company of a friend who is helping me fix the closet" I looked at Alice who was running from my bedroom to my bathroom "you know pick out old, ugly things" just in the nick of time I saw Alice was about to throw my t-shirt out the window after just looking at it "oh wait, I got to save my work t-shirt...A. Cullen,no! That one is used while I work at the garage!! you should know that by the look of it!"

"Talk to Callie and leave the cloths up to me, key? I'll buy you 15 new ones tomorrow if that pleases you"

"this friend is a woman? hmm...don't know if I like, I hope I get to meet her while I'm there.."

Was she jealous or did it just seem that way?

"Don't worry, she's happily married, it's just that according to her my closet is a fashionable disaster, and she came by with a tone of food..." did I just say that, oh well...and besides Alice had always thought that way about the wolves sense of style I guess...

"Well, we will be there around noon, so be prepared for anything when it comes to us, we might be cranky and hungry" Callie sounded serious, but I knew she meant Elisha.

"Sweet dreams, Callie" _I wish I could tell that to you face to face, not over this stupid phone._

"You too, Embry.." she hung up.

* * *

A/N : Review please!!!! I really appriciate it!! I want to thank a really good friend who helped me with Jack & Quil in this part of the chapter..She is AMAZING!!!

Hope you keep on reading, if you find a song or anything that you think fit, please do give me a little note!!

~Kyliez


	7. Bad start, OK day, Perfect night

A/N: don't own anyone excepte C & E!!

* * *

**Chapter 7 Bad start OK day,perfect night.**

We left Seattle around 0815..."Oh, what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day"

_Glad that Ellie isn't the one to complain about my voice. _

The dream from last night came to my mind after driving for a while, Embry was shirtless and ,oh what a beautiful dream it was.

"Callie, I need to pee, and I'm hungry too..." Ellie was now complaining mood when she was bored..she had crawled into my bed around 4 this morning, she was just as exited as I was.

* * *

After 3 pee stops and a billion "Are we there yet?", "Should we call Embry to find us and pick us up?", "can we see Embry yet?" are you sure Embry will be there?" "I wanna see Embry!". She finally gave up and fell asleep... _Thank GOD! 45 minutes left._

I turned on the stereo with some Keith Urban and started to sing along.

'It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half '

After a few songs with him I decided to change the CD to something else, I found my "old" mix CD, first song was Nelly Furtado's "Try". I never sang along to the songs on this CD, just listened to them.

'I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
The more I learn, the more I learn  
The more I cry, the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me '

when I arrived the center of La Push I had promised to call Embry, so I pulled over and found the phone.

It was 4 rings in when he picked up.

"Hey, your talking to Embry!"

"Hey, it's Callie..I'm here, so were do I drive now?" I looked around and saw nothing but wood and some people.

"Give me 3 minutes I'll get to you." He hung up.

And as he said, not even 3 minutes later he showed up.

I got out of the car, I felt a sudden pull towards him.

"Hey, you look great" _ wow, he looks yummy in those cute of jeans and a white t-shirt...._

"You look better" He beamed and embraced me in a solid bear tight hug.

Even if the hug was really warm and tight enough to break my ribs, I didn't want it to stop.

"Is this La Push?" Elisha's voice was weak, but it made Embry and I split up and smile at her.

Embry took us to the cottage, which was super cute and beautiful. The doors had portraitist of wolves on them, I was mesmerized by it all. Elisha went directly to pick her bed.

"This is so amazing, who painted them?" I touched the picture, not believing it to be a picture, but a real thing. I turned to look at him, to find looking at me like I was some sort of precious artifact.

"It's a friends girlfriend, she loves to paint" He smiled.

"Callie, come look, it's a wood with my window...maybe I'll see a deer, or bear or maybe even a wolf" She giggled and disappeared right back to her room.

"She likes wolves?" He looked puzzled, somewhat amused.

"No, she loves them..I don't know why, but she and I saw this this show about wolves and well, she fell in love with them. Especially after she saw "the wolf man' teach the little cub who to howl, she even joined in". I started to laugh cause of the memory.

* * *

Embry took me over to a couple, Sam and Emily Uley, the guy looked somewhat like Embry, but he was older and his deep voice was so serious, even when he laughed. His wife, Emily had three scares, from a bear attack according to Elisha, who disappeared with the Uley's two twin boys, Emil and Sam jr, who was called junior.

Embry was holding my hand the whole time, making me feel safe and comfortable, he used his thumb to make circles inside my palm and since he was sitting next to me, I also felt warm.,

The door openend, another huge man and a beautiful native woman came in.

"How're the zoo animals holding up?" The man said, he had a evil smirk on his face. His girlfriend looked at me to Emily apologeticley.

"About as well as you when you first started shifting. Unman- able yet cute. Only I don't wish to take a chunk out of my sons right this instant." Sam and Embry boomed with laughter, while I looked quizzeld at them, not understanding a thing.

I got to know the man and the woman as Quil Aetera and Claire Younge.

* * *

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elisha came screaming, hysteric about something, she jumped over Embrys lap and into mine in a few seconds, her eyes was red and her cheeks had streams of tears on them.

"What's going on Ellie?" I looked her in the eyes, knowing that if she decided to lie she would look around to find something else to talk about.

" The boys told me a scary story about something called Cold Ones and that they would come to where we sleep tonight, kill us and drink our blood, they told me that just one of them could kill a village in a few minutes. They look very pretty, with red eyes and pale skin, they are also super strong and fast" Elisha was shaking with fear, I was shocked and scared too, I hated scary movies and stuff like that. Every Halloween is a nightmare, cause the only thing on TV and around me would be scary people.

Elisha laid her head on my left shoulder, looking at Embry. Her tears didn't stop.

Emily disappeared up the staires as soon as she heard what Elisha told me. Quil looked at Sam, who looked at Embry and Embry was exchangig his look from me to Ellie. He had moved the hand that had hold my hand around my shoulders, and they reached down to Ellie's cheek.

"You know, those boys are probably just trying to scare ya cos they like you" He looked her in the eyes

"No, they don't" Ellie sniffed

"I'll bet if you show them you're real tough, they'll be nicer... Or i could just make them." He smiled to her

"Would you?!" She lifted her head suddenly exited.

"Yeah, if you want Sam to beat me up " Embry chuckled.

"Okay, I'll take the boys, you take Sam" She pointed from Embry to Sam before rolling up her sleeve. She was about to start climbing over Embrys lap.

"ahem...You little Missy will not be in any sort of fight" I looked at the watch, realizing it was almost bed time for Ellie, and I was exhausted from driving to La Push.

"Besides, it's almost bedtime." the tiredness was starting to get me

"But Callie, They scared me like Liam used too, when all he wanted was to be with you" She looked at me with eyes that wished they could forget, or tried to forget.

I still had problems dealing with that, one thing was for sure I could not forgive me, or Liam.

Emily got the boys to apologize, Elisha excepted it, she of course hesitated. Embry had Elisha on his shoulders on the way back, he even offer to carry me bride told me I should let him, cause Embry was so tall and warm.

"No, but thanks or asking" I couldn't help but to laugh at Elisha, she was holding onto Embrys hair, sort of cuddling with it. He seemed to like it.

After getting Elisha ready for bed, and a lot of 'but this and that' , she went to her bed. Embry was leaning at the door frame.

"Embry, do you know a lullaby? Or a short story?" I was about to tell Elisha that it was late and that she needed the sleep. But Embry took the guitar that was in the room, I thought it was a decoration, he sat down on end of her bed.

I was taken back by his voice, It was warm, husky, raspy, rough,yet soft. He sang a sort of soft blues rock version of "Love Me Tender".

* * *

_Finally alone time with him._ That was really all that my mind was screaming about.

It hadn't taken the whole song before Elisha was in her own sweet world.

"So, umm..That went well, I guess" he looked at me, I couldn't help but to look back.

It didn't feel like we moved at all, but suddenly his warm hands were on my cheek.

Our lips crashed, it was like reading minds, knowing what we both wanted.

My hands went up his strong arms, his hands went under my butt, lifting me up so I could put my legs around him, I got my hands to hold onto his neck.

_Woahaow, I've always dreamed about Mr. Right, but that he would be Mr. Perfectly right is even better._

_

* * *

_

_A/N_: So I guess people are wondering how I could make Claire adult, well, I changed her age from 2 to 12 years when Quil imprinted on her, so that would make her 22 in this this is 10 years after Embry phased.

I would like to thank 2GrayBoys for the song suggestion "Dreamlover" by Mariah Carey. I've totally fallen in love with it! once again I have to thank my helper, she is amazing!! I will let her name remain a secret, hihi.

Oh, the Uley boys are 9 year old, childish and abit evil sometimes. Emil is named after Emily and Jr. is named after Sam.

Anyway, review!!!!!

Love Kyliez!


	8. Popping pretty bubbles

A/N: So still don't own anyone but C & E.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 8 : popping pretty bubbles.**

Her lips, her tiny hands went everywhere me. I couldn't control myself as well.

Well how could I, right now she was here and she felt so good. Callie's skin smelled like a mix of lime, mint and mango. Her body was so smooth and I felt like I was on fire for her.

_Sweet Jesus, I don't want to kill her with a heatstroke, but damn I want her. _

Callie leaned back a second, she took of her her tank-top, she looked annoyed at me wearing a t-shirt, so I took it off. We continued to make out while tossing off our clothes. We got to the bed.

I was so afraid of hurting her, but as I started moving in and out of her at the same time figuring out how wet she was. I lifted Callie up so we were both sitting, We climaxed at the same time.

The climax and the aftershocks was incredible, way better then the lousy dreams and earlier one nighters with random women.

Callie excused herself to go to the bathroom, when she came back she had taken our clothes with her back. She laid down on my left side, right above my heart.

"Callie, I was not planning on doing that, moving so fast with you..erhm..not that I'm complaining,cause I'm not, I swear!" I felt like I was making a fool out of myself.

Callie lifted herself up, so she was leaning on her hand that was across my chest. She looked at me with a smile that melted my heart instantly.

" Embry, listen.. This" she pointed with her hand from me to her. "is a lot more different then what I've ever had before, so we've gotten to know each other over the phone, but ever since you walked into the diner, talked to me, you've been different, so what if we just had sex? It's not like we are going to get married on Monday. Besides, you wanna know something?" Callie moved closer, while leaving small kisses as she got closer and to my lips. We kissed ones, but she moved her head once again, this time to my ears.

"You are the first guy to ever give me good chills down my spine, making me feel safe and protected and loved and I like you a lot, Embry"

I cupped her face in my hands before kissing her passionately.

" I'm very happy to hear that and you're the first person I've ever felt i could be myself with, that i didn't have to change for, or try to be someone i wasn't... you make me feel...right, Callie"

Callie and I talked and cuddled a bit more before we fell asleep.

In the far distance I heard a door open up, but it was Elisha's voice that woke me and Callie up.

"Am I interrupting you guys?" Elisha had her eyes somewhat covered, her cheeks were a strongly pink.

* * *

_Oh, wow...now I'm glad we put on underwear before we fell asleep.._

Callie looked at me then at her sister. "No, we were actually just sleeping. What about you Elisha, did you sleep well?" Ellie came over to her big sister and laid down.

"Well, I don't remember what I dreamed, but I know I heard the wolves or one wolf howl, that's what woke me up, morning Embry..have you guys kissed yet? It's only after a guy has kissed Callie that they have been allowed in her room" Elisha looked between us, Callie was blushing the strongest red color ever. I chuckled and kissed Callie lightly on the lips "Yes, Callie and I kissed after tucking you in last night. And there are a few wolves around here, but don't worry they always stay away from humans, but if you ever see one of them from up close just stand still."

Callie and I made breakfast while Elisha set the table. When we sat down to eat, we could have just cut out a picture from a 'how to look perfect family' , cause that's how it felt like.. Ellie came with a bunch of questions about the wolves, I figured out that Callie is very quiet of she wanted to, but she did give a lot of great small gestures that she cared, small kiss on the lips, stoking my cheek and hugs.

When I notice that the clock said 11: 30 I knew, yet hated the idea of leaving. I excused myself to go to work, but told them to not be strangers to drop by. Ellie was wondering if there was any good kids around here, obviously still not over what the Uley boys had said the day before. And also snuck in how much she would prefer a girl to play with.

"Yeah, you got Ariane Tacoma, but she's 6 and then you got Mira and Evita Benton they are 5 and 7. There are lot of boys around your age here,too." I looked at Callie who just seemed to laugh the whole thing off.

" Can you take me to the girls? Please!!" and boy could Elisha do the puppy eyes well. Luckily I knew that all of the girls were at Sue Clearwater place today.

"Well, why not. Don't worry Callie, there are girls for you to know too" I wink to her, she just laughed at my stupid joke.

* * *

_Crap, oh Quil will enjoy this. Me being 6 minutes to late for work. Love the dude, but still a pain in the ass the most times..you can tell Claire grew up, but I think he stopped growing up when he imprinted on Claire and stayed forever 16..._

"There you are, Embry.. you know, I ran your turn last night, while you were doing what?" Quil looked amused, but then again he didn't see Jacob coming up behind, who took Quil in a choking grip

"Quil, leave him alone, if he felt like telling you about last night he would have been here 6 minutes to early not 6 minutes to late. Now start to fix this Tahoe" Jake let Quil go before giving me the look 'follow me'.We went into the office.

"So, I'm guessing that last night was spent at the cabin with Elisha and Callie, well remember she is your imprint. Do not say,do anything that she can take as a rejection somehow. And for everyones sake, get your ass out there, before Quil ruins that Tahoe!" Jake roared the last part, I turned my head just in time to see a very curious Quil realizing what he was really doing.

After a quick shower and clothing change at home, I took the girls back to the cabin.

"So, Maybe we could go for a little hiking trip tomorrow?" I looked at them, Elisha started to bounce around like a ball. Callie smiled weakly.

"I think that's a good idea, Ellie could you lay of the bouncing. Try to find your boots and outdoor clothes instead?

_Okey, something is wrong...have I said something I shouldn't. She was perfectly happy earlier today. _

"No, I'm going to go outside now. Besides your not my momma"

Elisha ran outside fast, while Callie looked like someone had knocked the breath out of her and it looked like she was on the breaking point to cry. I just embraced her, thats when she did start to cry.

"Cal, you know she only said that cause she's angry over some little thing."

_wow, I'm lousy at conciliating people. _

"No. She's right, I'm not our mom. Mom was sweet, kind and so, so beautiful. When she died 3 years ago, Elisha changed so fast and became a totally different person, she used to be this living light in everyones life, her real laughter and real smile. Now Elisha is angry, scared and if she smiles, it's not her real smile anymore.

I just wanted to make sure she could be with people she knew and not some foster parents. I was hoping that maybe it would help her.

Now, look where we're at. She ran outside, oh fuck. She didn't put on a jacket."

* * *

We had been looking for Elisha for 15 minutes. I could smell her a little bit outside the cottage. But not far. She could not just disappeared into thin air.

"Elisha, where are you?!" Callie was getting really worried. Heck even I was worried.

"Callie, how about we walk a bit inside the woods. She might be there." I held her hand in mine, I gave it a little squeeze just to for reassurance.

I texted Jake about Elisha missing. He sent a text back not even 1 and a half minute later.

**Quil & Leah are patrolling, they're informed.**

**Me, Seth,Paul, Brady, Colin, Jared & Sam will go other places.**

**Notified the Cullen Fam. Aswell. **

"Embry, do you have any ideas on where she could be. I know the woods would make sense, but what if she went other places? I know she loves wolves, but my sister is smart, she knows we would look for her here."

"Callie, listen to me, everyone is notified. Jacob and Embry, my two best friends are looking for her and so are e few other people, among them, Sam Uley."

"Thank you, Embry" Her smile was there, but her eyes told a different story. She was truly scared.

* * *

A/N: So this was my first written lemon...constuctive critic please!!

Hope you liked the chapter, I would love to get some feedback as always. Once again, gotta thank my helpful Jacob helper, she is truly AMAZING!!


	9. bad version of hide & seek

A/N: Review when you're done reading, please!!!! oh... don't own anyone besides Callie & Elisha!

* * *

**Chapter 9: A bad version of Hide & seek.**

The night had been amazing, I felt like I had found the one. Embry was a good guy, just had the look of a bad boy.

After a really good and long breakfast, Embry had to work. He let us go to visit some of his friends, who thankfully had kids around Elisha's age. I got to meet Rachel Benton, Kim Tacoma and Anna Raymond, Emily and Claire was there aswell. All of us started chit chatting like crazy once the kids got busy with playing games.

The hours went by so fast. I felt relaxed and comfortable, but missed the warm temperature of Embry body. The small girls came back and Emily had secretly made some warm cacao.

I could tell Elisha also enjoyed herself.

"Callie, What really happened since you raise your sister?" Claire looked like at me with sympathy.

"Our mom died of smock poisoning, in a house fire. The only reason Myself and Ellie are alive is because Ellie had to go to the bathroom. She saw the fire, went to get me. We went to get our mom, but she..." I couldn't finish the sentence, it hurt to much to talk about it.

Claire put a comforting arm around me. " I'm glad your alive today Callie, I need new friends and no one has seen Embry so happy since, well ever." We laughed the whole sad thing off.

I really started to like Claire a lot, she was a very sweet and kind person. She told me about her boyfriend Quil. She told me about the garage, that Quil, Embry and Jake had started some years back. I told her more about me, working as a waiter and taking care of Elisha. She asked me about school, I hated when that subject came up. Between work and Elisha I had never been able to do what I wanted to study, so I just told her it wasn't my thing.

"What can you tell me to really convince that Embry is as amazing as he seems?" I giggled.

Anna was the one to answer first. "Well he is tall, dark and handsome, also meaning strong" she winked, giggling a bit.

"He is a really good singer, kids love him, he is a good guy and bunny jumping is pleasure you'll never forget" All of us laughter so much that the kids who was sitting in at the kitchen table came in wondering what the funny thing was.

"And how do you know that Claire?" I was really amused, cause she was right.

"Well, first I can totally tell that you agree with me. Secondly, you know I'm right cause you two went on like crazy bunnies last night, can totally tell by the smile on your face right now" I blushed as soon as she said it.

_Does it said 'I tapped Embry Call last night on my forehead' , I know we weren't loud last night._

Elisha had been sitting in my lap just for a little while when her question took me off guard.

" Cal, Why did you take Embry into your room last night? What if he takes you into your bedroom and makes you cry, like Liam did? Scare me like Liam did? Take you away from me?"

I looked at her, tried to smile, but failed. " Ellie, now why would you think such a thing? Embry is a really good guy. Does he remind anything of what Liam was like? Embry was in my room last night cause it was late and I didn't want to offer him the sofa. I don't think Embry would ever take me into a bedroom and make me cry, nor would he scare you. No one, I mean no one can take you away from me."

"But he can take you away from me, and yes he hasn't scared me yet, but Liam didn't do that when you first met him either." Elisha was in some sort of argue mood, I didn't like it, but just kept the pokerface I could.

"Now listen to me Elisha, no one will take us away from each other. no matter what and Liam was rude and cruel to you from the first moment he met you. No more 'but' or 'what if' questions, OK?"

Elisha just nodded, but I could tell this conversation wasn't over.

Right then Embry came in the door, his face had a smile that made me smile.

We walked back, Elisha was sitting on his shoulders again.

I was losing it, I knew it wasn't just me and Embry looking for Elisha, but still my mind went into thinking of worst case scenarios.

45 minutes, that's how long she'd been gone. The thought of not finding her was getting to me.

She had done things like this before, but that was for about 5-10 minutes and in a place I knew my way around.

_Where can she be? what if she's lost? hit her head? Animals...the wolves, of course._

"Embry, what is the chances for her meeting a wolf here? Really.."

"Callie...The wolves are like dogs around here. They won't harm anyone"

I was now inside with a lot of women I met a new woman, she was around her fifties, but she looked younger. Her name was Sue Clearwater.

Claire and Emily sat right next to me holding my hands, trying to calm me down. During the last 2 hours I had hyperventilated and cried like never before. If it had not been for Sue Clearwater, a former nurse I would have passed out.

I'm also very happy that Embry didn't see me like this. I would have scared him away.

" I can't sit here anymore, I feel to useless doing nothing. I got to go outside to look for her.." I looked at them.

Kim, who sat in a chair on my right looked at me before she got up and took my hand out of Claire's.

"Come on, she's right, the more the better." She gave me me a squeeze before she jump into her UGG's.

We came back after another 45 minutes had gone by. I was now crying new tears.

I don't know how much more we sat there, but when we heard the guy's voice coming up, I got up and ran to the door.

Embry had Elisha in his arms, she looked paler then ever. She also had a cut on her left cheek.

Her clothes had green marks and her pants were wet.

"Quil found her, she was inside some sort of hole inside the the rocks by the beach."

Embry nodded his head towards Quil, " No problemo, sugar pie" He winked.

After making sure that Elisha would be just fine and giving her a warm shower. I tucked her in my bed, where I would make sure she wouldn't run away again.

I thanked everyone of the guys, Embry by my side all the time. I was exhausted, still shaken up by the whole Elisha runaway thing.

"She's here, safe, protected. Please calm down, Sweetheart" Embry and I were sitting in the couch, me on his lap. I was leaning in to the his neck, to hear his strong heartbeat. For some odd reason it calmed me down and I knew it would.

"I just can't believe that she did that, was gone for so long." Silent tears started coming down my cheek.

_I must look like an idiot of a sister, How is it that Embry is sitting here, letting me use him as a tissue. If I had cried like this in front of Liam he would have just laughed at me. _

"Umm, I must sound really a really rude person, but I want to spend tonight with Elisha. You don't have to leave yet." I wanted Embry to stay here so bad, yet I knew there was no room for him to stay here.

"It's okey Callie, I understand. I'll stay as long as you want me too." he kissed me gently on the forehead.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I must have dosed off. When I sort of woke up, I swear I heard Embry say ' I love you Callie'.

* * *

A/N: So I'm very nice today, since I haven't given the readers anything in a few days...Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Songs, aches and luggage boy?

A/N: don't own anyone but Callie & Elisha....others belong to S.M!

please review after reading!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10: songs, aches and...luggage boy? **

Quil was the one to find Elisha by the cliffs, after 4 hours searching for her. Elisha's body temperature was almost as cold as a vampire, she had a tiny little cut on her left cheek, but other then that she was fine.

I ended up having a headache during the search party, so cuddling up next to Callie afterwards was great. She was emotionally exhausted, so when she fell asleep I just carried her to bed. Kissed her lips gently.

"I love you, Callie" I said while tucking a strain of her hair behind her hair. I looked over at Elisha.

_So much fuzz over a little girl, at least I know I'm not going to find her in a hide and seek game._

I walked quietly out of the room and was on my way out of the cottage when I felt someone looking at me.

"Why are you leaving, Embry?" Elisha was rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

"I gotta go home, kiddo. It's late, you should go back to bed" I walked over to her to put her back into the bed with Callie.

"Embry, can't you sleep next to Callie, I on the other side of her, please don't leave." She halfway whispered while clinging to my neck for her dear life.

I sat down on the sofa again, this time with Elisha in my lap. I started to hum on the melody to "Time after time". After a few minutes Ellie's heartbeat and breath became even. I decided to sit there a few minutes longer, just to make sure that she was totally lost in her dreams.

* * *

"Embry, please do wake up" My back was stiff but on the bright side the headache was gone.

Callie kissed the corner of my lips. " Elisha has something to tell you" she looked at me with a questionable look.

"I want to apologize for making such a mess last night, I just ran from her" pointing at Callie " .. so could you tell that big funny man thanks, for me? " two silent tears ran down her cheek, I pulled her in for a comfy hug. I turned to look at Callie, who was looking at me.

"Cal, can I borrow your little sister for about 40 minutes? I need to do some groceries hopping in Forks, and I gotta get somethings in garage" I winked, she got the point.

Ellie was super happy. Before I left my dear sweet beautiful imprint I kissed her fully on the lips.

"Yuck, do you know how many bacterias are in that?" she put on her boots and her rain coat before we left for my car.

* * *

We arrived the garage, lucky Quil was there.

Elisha joined me inside to see where I work.

"So what do you think, Ellie?" she looked puzzled by the whole place.

"hm...I don't know yet, maybe if I knew some more about what you do and if you do a good job, I'll let you know what I think then."

_Boy, she can answer roughly_

I saw Quil working on an old pick up. So I walked over, Elisha took my hand, clinging to it for dear life.

"Hey Quil...there is someone who has something she wants to say to you." Quil looked up, when he saw Ellie, he made sure that she had his full attention.

"Hey there, shorty..how ya doin'?" he bent down since she could get any higher.

"Hey..um...I just wanted to say thank you for finding me yesterday, I guess you sort of saved my life.." she tried to hide behind me, but not before Quil had taken her up into an embracing hug that looked bone crushing to her tiny body.

"It was sort of fun, but next time you decide to play Hide and seek, can you hide inside the house or in an specific area? He chuckled, tickling her wich made her laugh.

"Bro', as much as I want to stay and talk, work on a car. Elisha and I got some food shopping to do for Callie"

Elisha looked disappointed, but she came along.

* * *

Food shopping with Elisha was entertaining...when we came back to La push, Jared's kids was out playing, they saw Elisha in my car. Elisha looked at me "can I go play with them?". I drove back, asked Jared and Kim if they mind taking care of her just for a little while. They said it she could stay as long as she wanted to.

I got back to the cottage, a song was on really loud. I took the grocery bags with me, opened the door and saw Callie dancing and singing in just a towel that barley covered her really good looking butt.

'So here's to the future  
'Cause we got through the past  
I finally found somebody that could make me laugh  
(ha ha ha) You're so crazy, I think I wanna have your baby Whatta man...'

That part of the song stuck out, she had turned just in time of her sing along to sing '….I think I wanna have your baby, Whatta man' to the door, where I stood. She moved as fast as she could to turn of the TV. I put down the bags.

"Oh, shit...um..how long have you been standing there?" she was trying to cover up, even though I've already seen her naked body.

"I guess, long enough to see your dragon tattoo on your left shoulder..Elisha is over with Kim and Jared Tacoma." out of nowhere,Callie started laughing. She laughed so much that tears stared to fall.

"Now what?" I had no idea on why she was laughing, but her laughter made me smile from ear to ear. Callie held up a finger to show that she was going to tell me, but she needed to catch her breath back to normal.

She walked over to me, giggling "Embry, to see your face, seeing me dance and sing...you went from bright red in the face to super serious in a matter of seconds and well my tattoo ain't really a big secret, you got one aswell." Her hand moved up my arm, to the tribe tattoo on my upper arm.

* * *

After a really good make-out session and food, we ended up deciding it would be a good idea to go on the hiking trip we sort of planned the day before. We picked Elisha up at Jared's place.

I ended up being a pack mule again, this time carrying a backpack with 3 water bottles and food, as well as rain coats and a blanket to sit on. Not that I minded, since the weight was close to nothing.

We ended up in the meadow, Elisha talked about what she did over at the Tacoma's and how much fun it was.

"Embry, you know that you snore right?" Elisha looked at me with humor in her eyes.

"mhm, I know..so why didn't you tell me that your sister is such a good dancer aswell as singer?"

I looked at Callie who shook her head to Elisha, who had an evil smile.

"Callie used to take dancing lessons, but she just stopped one day. I guess it was cause of ...yeah, you know" . I did understand, it needed no explanation.

After eating and talking some more, Elisha got up fast poked Callie in ribs "You got it!", she started running. Callie excused herself and ran after Elisha, I felt like catching them both so I ran after them and was tickled attacked by Ellie.

_Lucky I'm not ticklish_

_

* * *

  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Broken

A/N: I own Callie and Elisha, S.M owns the rest...but this plot :P

* * *

**Chapter 11: Broken / wise words from poets**

"Callie, could you sit down for a little while...I got something to tell you" Embry had taken me down to the beach, the sunset was pretty low, but being around Embry kept me warm and safe.

"Sure, your not going to tell me that I'm a sort of lover for you...cause your wife is also having an affair?" _Why do I always use harsh smart comments when a serious talk is about to happen?_

I mentally slap myself.

"No, it's about me, only me...you just need to hear me out, promise me that?" His dark brown eyes told me that this was important for him and not a joke.

"Sure" I let him hold my hand in his. My tiny hand disappeared in his big one.

He told me about his tribes legends, and about the Cold one's. The same creatures that had frighted Elisha the first day.

"What I'm really saying is that I'm a shape-shifter, I can turn into a wolf." he looked at me, apologetically? Why would he do that..

"With me shape-shifting into a wolf thing, there is also another thing called imprinting...when I first saw you it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Every kind of love that I've had and shared with other people before, vanished and all my love went to you." I wanted to run away from him, but I didn't understand it so I raised my hand to try to find anything logical about Embry's weird explanation

"So everything revolves around me?" I knew a lot of girls would be super happy at this point, but instead it frightened me. It always have,opening up to someone..really meaning the "I love you" part or something similar to a love declaration.

_I think is a bad idea, is he really serious about turning into a wolf?_

"Yeah, but when your not around it's like love, life and meaning was over. Like the two weeks we talked on the phone, I wanted to be there with you. If Jake and Quil weren't here, I don't know how I would have survived...but no matter what, you are everything to me, your my better half and I've been waiting for you for so, so long" he took my other hand in his big and kissed both of my hands.

_If I'm so important then why is he so protective of Ellie? And when can I start to run away from here?_

"Not to sound rude, butif you imprinted on me, then why did you spend so much time with Elisha? And if you really can shape-shift into a wolf, can you show me?" I had no idea on why I asked that question when all I wanted to do was go home, to my safe bed.

"Well, she's your little sister and important to you, if she didn't approve of me I know you would have problems with me aswell...and she's a sweetheart, yeah..I got to warn you, I'm not the average wolf size" Embry chuckled at the last part, I was keeping my pokerface on and just smiled,now regretting asking to see him as a wolf.

Embry was huge, he had grey fur with some black spots, I wasn't sure at first but I saw his eyes and I knew it was him.

* * *

Embry followed me back, I thanked Claire and Quil for babysitting Elisha, who was sound asleep.

Lucky Embry had some patrolling to do, so once he left I took a quick shower, put on my jeans and hood. I wrote a quick note to tell Embry. I packed all my things aswell as Ellie's stuff. I put our bags in the car, before I lifted Elisha in the car and drove away from Embry Call and La Push.

I reached Seattle around midnight, I just took my sister and went up into the apartment, put Elisha in her bed and went to my own bed, where I silently cried myself to sleep.

I was waken up by a very pissed off Elisha, she was crying cause she didn't get to say goodbye to her new friends.

"Listen to me Elisha; I don't have a good explanation for why we left, why don't you and I go to BK today or something?

"NO! I want to go back to La Push, I was going to play with Mira, Evita and Ariane today, we were gonna have a play-picnic on their lawn, please Callie can't we just go back?" Her eyes were red and soar from the crying and I was guessing mine were the same.

"Elisha it's a 4 hour drive and I just..I just can't, you can be as pissed at me as you want to, but we won't go back." I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Well then send me on the bus then, you can call Embry to pick me up, can't you?"

"Go get dressed Elisha, I'm your big sister, I'm sorry I drag you away from your new friends, but do me a favor please..just please be a good girl,key?

* * *

Almost 5 weeks went by and Elisha was getting worse, snapping at me all the time. Heck even I ended up snapping at people who were enjoying their coffee or food talking politics or something else at the diner. My dear sweet boss, Henry tried to act as nicely as he could.

Every night turned into either a nightmare or me waking up crying, I just kept a facade on, for everyones sake and my own.

* * *

"Callie, did you relax at all, during your 4 days of freedom?" Henry asked one quiet day at work, it was also pay-check day. Elisha was sitting in the back room doing her homework.

"Yeah, Ellie and I went to this reservation outside Forks, La Push, heard of the place? Well it's beautiful nature, but we started missing our beds so we went home a day early. Relaxed and got settled into good old regular days." I made it sound casual, like it was an everyday thing to do.

"Well, you look exhausted and it's been what 4 weeks since you were there..so if you fell well rested and in good shape then I can't stop you from working." He looked at me shaking his head, I wanted to yell at him there and then, but I knew if I did that I would properly end up without a job and a home very soon after that. So I just took a deep breath and went out to see of there were any new customers.

* * *

I woke up feeling really bad ,it ended with me just reaching the sink in the kitchen just in the last second.

_Perfect, just perfect...ugh, it's 6:40, 35 more minutes of sleep..goodie._

I just laid there with my eyes closed, trying to sleep some more.

The alarm went off, I went into the the bathroom, took a quick shower, put out the cereal boxes and milk for me and Elisha and went to wake her up.

We were on our way out the door when the urge to trow up came again,I ran for the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: I got a feeling that people will hate me or hated this chapter. Don't worry, just give me a review.. preview, for ya'll who review!!

REVIEW!!!!


	12. crushed, dead man walking

A/N: don't own anything, but Callie & Elisha.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Crushed dead man, breathing**

I had asked Quil and Claire if they could take care of Elisha while I told Callie on an SMS, Claire wrote back that it would be great. To Callie on the other hand I had asked if we could take just a little walk down to the beach and that Quil and Claire had offered to babysit Elisha

I told her everything, she asked her questions, but something about her body language and face told me that something was off so did my gut aswell.

I shrugged it off, thinking maybe she was just getting used to the whole thing, I at least thought she was over it when she wanted to see me in my wolf shape.

* * *

After following Callie back to the cottage the bad gut feeling got worse, I felt like I wanted to hurl.

I went slowly back to my place trying to figure it out. "What if I told her too soon? Was it right of me to tell her now?". Questions like that went trough my head making me feel lousier by the second.

I warmed up some lasagna that at least not make me feel so empty inside, after that I decided it was time to phase instead, maybe running a patrol would do the trick, make me feel better.

* * *

Running around help a little, liberating and calming, but the bad feeling didn't stop.

I had no idea on how long I had been running when I went to check on Callie and Elisha.

The only thing that was on of light around there was the outdoor-light, other then that it was dead silent. Callie's car was not in it's place either.

_Somethings seriously wrong_

Those three words kept being repeated inside my head. I phased back to human and put on my cut off pants. I hesitated by the door, hoping that what I knew had happened, really hadn't happened.

"Callie? Elisha?" I walked over to Elisha's bedroom first, no one was there. Her window was open, so I closed it.

When I walk over to Callie's bedroom I stared cold sweating in my palm, my heartbeat got faster.

I opened the door to find another empty bedroom, her bed was made, in the middle there was a piece of paper covered by the keys for the cottage. It had my name on it.

**Dear Embry**

**Thank you for a wonderful weekend, even with Elisha's disappearance.**

**Please tell everyone that I'm very thankful for them all helping on finding her.**

**I promise to never reveal your secret. **

**I don't want to see you anymore, please don't contact me again.**

**Take care of yourself.**

**Callie**

I wanted to die right at that moment and it wasn't until the first drop hit the paper in my hand that I realized that I was crying.

* * *

"Uncle Embry, Whatta you doin here?" I had been sitting by the wall all night, re-reading the note over and over again, trying to figure out why Callie would leave, not telling me face to face why.

"Honey, why don't you go out to Mira and Evita,okey?" Jared pointed his hand to the door.

He walked over to me with a really consurned look.

"Hey bro', what's happened? Where's the imprint and her sister at?" he had his phone up, texting the same time.

* * *

Within minutes I heard Kim coming to pick up the girls that were outside. Jake and Quil arrived a few minutes later, Jared walked out to meet them. I heard them speak, but didn't bother to listen to what they said to one another.

The two of them came in, looked at me then at each other.

"Embry, she's gonna come around. We all know that, just be patient and understanding. Give her time." Jake tried to sound like the friend he was, before he reached out to help me up. Quil being who he is had another idea on the matter.

"Hey, it's not like it's the end of the world. Why don't you make her a card, for when she comes back?"

Jake smacked Quils back head muttering "idiot" while I took the note she had left out from my pocket and gave it to Quil, hoping it would make him shut up with the stupid ass-comments.

"Oh, wow..that's really harsh, but she'll come around, every imprint has done that so far." he smiled weakly looking at both of us, to see if what he said was appropriate.

* * *

After leaving the garage the same day as Jared had found me inside the cottage that Callie had lived in, I felt like dying again.

As I walked towards my house I had this urge to see Callie, knowing that she didn't want to see me I decided on driving there.

Nothing happened around the apartment building. I sat there until the next day, I saw Callie and Elisha leaving.

I followed them through the whole day, just to see how they were and make sure that they were safe.

* * *

" She doesn't want me!" I felt like I had said that line over and over again to every single person that would know by now. It had been more then two weeks since Callie left.

"So you're just going to sit, or run around here, and hope she returns?" Jake asked, his tone concerned, yet not like he was angry with me. I knew he wouldn't be, but I sort of wanted him to. Maybe I needed it...

"You gotta show her that you wanna be with her," he continued, his voice getting louder. "Tell her that you love her... Those kind of things. It doesn't help to mope around and be suicidal." He shook his head and looked at me with something like warning in his eyes.

"Don't make me order you to do it, Embry," he said, his tone serious now. "'Cos I care about you enough that I will do it, and you know it. "

"I know and I do love her, that's why I'm staying away cause she asked me to." I sat with my head in my hands, feeling stupid, sick and tired. I hadn't slept well ever since Callie left, nightmares had taken over my dreams.

"Embry, go clean yourself up and sleep. I can let you run around missing her, but I can't have you running around with insomnia." Jake patted my shoulder before he walked out.

* * *

A/N: thanks to people who reviewed, I really appriciate it!! I gotta thanks my helper, she is incredible when it comes to smart-ass comments and Jacob.

Review and get preview!!


	13. Alternative descions

A/N : own nothing but Callie & Elisha

* * *

**Chapter 13: A****lternate Decision **

I was on the verge to freak out, things were not going my way at all.

First, my phone was gone, secondly I was really busy at work and I was 10 minutes late when I went to pick up Elisha. On top of it all my theory, which I was still hoping to not coming true seemed to becoming reality. Elisha was angry, I was frustrated and the whole day was totally fucked up.

Before we walked home, I went into a pharmacy and bought 3 different pregnancy test, hoping for them all to be negative.

* * *

_No,no,no,no,NO! Shit, fuck, damn it. WHY me, why?!_

I threw the tests away, ordered a doctor appointment as soon as I could. After going to the doctor and figuring out that I was indeed pregnant, I felt myself starting to miss the person who I ran away from.

Luckily I was inside the apartment before I burst into tears, thinking about how much I missed Embry, his warm secure hand, his voice, I missed all of him.

"Callie, why are you crying? Do you miss Embry? I bet that if you call him that he'll be happy.." Elisha came over to me and hugged me.

"Well, yeah I do miss him a little..but I can't call, firstly I don't know where my phone is and he hasn't tried to call me either" I had a feeling that he had listened to my note and now I was regretting to have written it to him.

* * *

I was making dinner for a family, I was smiling and happy.

Two strong warm arms came to hold around my waist, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Mmm, that smells amazing honey." Embrys voice was low next to my ear, he kissed my cheek

"Thanks, sweetie. Could you go clean up, it's almost ready..oh and get the kids,please" I turned to look at him washing his hands before he went to the door to get the kids.

In came two boys, one was around 4 years and the other was a year or 2two older, they both had black hair, russet apricot colored skin and both of them had brown

eyes. Embry called for Elisha by the stairs. We ate and did the whole small talk thing that family does, it felt great.

After dinner, Elisha went with the boys to play a bit with them. Embry help me clean up.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, are you okey?" He was drying a plat while he looked concerned at me.

"I don't know, it just feels so surreal. A few years ago I was dealing with Elisha alone, then you came along and changed it into a sort of safe haven for me. Now I got

the family I wished for with a man that I love" I went over to Embry, who leaned down so our lips met.

"Daddy, could you not do that when kids are in the room" my 6 year old son covered his little brothers eyes as well as his own, Embry and I just laughed.

Later that night I walked in to their rooms to say goodnight and as I walked out again, I went to a terrifying place, I was scared, and felt lonely.

"Callie, get your ass down here, now..the clothes are still dirty." I walked downstairs, and a sleazy guy..I swallowed.

"I'm on it," I looked at him, a weak smile on my face. In the front door came the teenage version of Elisha again, but she was dressing like a slut.

"Hey, Ellie..have fun today?" She glared at me before she glared at the guy in chair, who totally ignored her, then she pointed up her middle finger and grimace face at me.

Some sort of heavy metal song started to thunder right above me, and down came a young boy with a book and pencil.

"Mommy, I can't figure this one out." the boy had black hair, dark almost black eyes and his skin reminded me of Embry. I stroke his cheek and looked at the assignment.

"What are you looking at, you bastard?" I looked up and saw my son and the man in chair sharing hatred. Who would think that a grown up man would feel threatened by a 6 year old boy.

I explained how the whole thing was going to be solved to him before I kissed his cheek and told him to go up again.

" If you don't finish tidying up those clothes soon, I'm going to freak out."

The scene changed again, and I was now lying down in a foster position, trying to save keep myself alive from the kicks that were aimed at my waist and stomach part.

"WHY? get a bastard like that boy of your? I fuck you every night and still to this day nothing, are you really a hundred pro sent honest when you tell me that your not on the pill?" He grabbed me by the wrist, his hold was hurting me as he pulled me up.

He hit me really hard at the same time as I woke up.

* * *

I woke up screaming Embrys name, I looked around the room. I got frantic about trying to find my phone. I finally found it in the bottom of my purse, but the battery was empty. _Now, where the hell is that charger..._While the battery was getting charged, I went to the bathroom to wash my face.

I got back to my room and turned on my cell, nothing new. I looked at the time it said, 6: 40

I laid my head back on the pillow as I closed my eyes, hoping for my racing heartbeat to slow down. I started to think about what I should do this day,

_To do list for the day._

_ everything that you normally do._

_ by a pharmacy again, buy vitamins and stuff like that._

_ up the courage to call and apologize to Embry._

_ call and apologize to Embry._

_

* * *

  
_

I went by the pharmacy before I started to work. There wasn't that many costumers today.

The day went slow, but the dream and the nightmare never left my mind. I also checked on my phone for the whole day, until I noticed that it was time to pick Elisha up.

I got to the school. I waited, but even after all of the kids were gone she still hadn't appeared.

I walked in, checked the girl bathroom as well as all of the classrooms and the cafeteria. As I walked out again I looked anywhere she could hide.

I walked back to the diner, hoping that she would be there. I asked Henry if he had seen her and when he said no, the only person left to ask was the one I was building up the courage to call. I went to the backroom, no one was there.

"Oh, fuck it, Callie..you got balls enough to leave him with nothing but a note in the middle of the night.. Suck it up and call to ask him" I told myself. I found his number and pressed the little green phone sign. It rang three times.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Embry voice was hoarse.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked the chapter, please review!!!!! Preview for ppl who does!!!


	14. Oblivion

A/N: I do not own anyone but Callie & Elisha...

**WARNING: **I cried writing this chapter, I just had to tell you guy that, don't know why..

* * *

**Chapter 14: Oblivion **

I walked inside the house, something smelled wonderful. I saw the most beautiful woman in my life, Callie. She was preparing making dinner. I felt the need to hold around her, she giggled.

I told her how wonderful it smelled, but nothing smelled as good as she did it made me kiss her cheek. She asked me to wash my hands and get the kids, I listened while I washed my hands and there was some kids outside laughing. I walked over to the door.

"Hey, guy's it's dinner time" the two boys that had Callie's eye shape, high cheekbones were smiling and laughing and joking when they got in.

I called for Elisha aswell, she was now around 14. Her blond hair reaching in middle of her back.

We ate like a real family would do, when everyone was done. The boys and Elisha walked outside, while Callie and I cleaned the dishes. Callie had been quiet during dinner and I got worried.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, are you okey?" Her green eyes was in it's own world, it always stuck with me how green they were it fitted the pinkness in high cheeks of hers.

"I don't know, it just feels so surreal. A few years ago I was dealing with Elisha alone, then you came along and changed it into a sort of safe haven for me. Now I got the family I wished for with a man that I love" I felt my insides do the happy dance for me, when she came over to me I had to bend down to kiss her lips. Our boys came in, the oldest one told us to knock it off. I couldn't help but chuckle.

After the boys had gone to get ready for bed, Callie went up to say goodnight, I decided to do the same. As I walked in the room it turned into a living room, the smell of alcohol and tobacco was overwhelming. I felt like part of the wall, I could see every corner in the room.

I called for Callie, but when someone else called for her, like she was a slave she came immediately.

Her eyes weren't the happy kind anymore. The douche bag just sat there while she did everything he commanded.

Callie looked up and greeted Elisha when she came in from the front door, her eyes suddenly had some hope in them. Elishas eyes on the other hand was full of anger and hatred.

I looked at Callie again, she was thinner and I could tell that she didn't take care of herself at all.

A boy came downstairs with some books under his arm, asking Callie for help with an assignment.

She stroke his cheeks and her eyes warmed up and love flood trough them.

"What are you looking at bastard?!" that guy was starting to get on my nerves, I wanted to beat him up for making Callie do everything, but my body was frozen to it's place.

Callie explained the assignment and the boy disappeared.

I blinked and things had changed. The guy was kicking at someone who were trying to hide and cover vital parts of their body, he grabbed the wrist of the person and what I thought was a bad dream was now a nightmare. The person was Callie, her face was red, tears were running from her eyes and she looked afraid. I felt frozen to the wall, trying to fight my way over to her seemed useless. He hit her face so hard that her lips started to bleed, I yelled her name there was no response. She was uncontentious, he shock her awake again. He yelled at her again, hit her one more time.

"Please stop, please just stop. I promise, I'm not lying...just..please stop." she was sitting on the floor, folding her hands begging him to stop hitting her. My anger was overwhelming and I couldn't do anything but to see this happening. I wanted to run over kill the scumbag that hit my Callie. "Callie, get out of here, just run for it" I kept on yelling her name, telling her what to do.

He pushed her back with his foot, she fell backwards. He kicked her once, then he sat himself on top of her and started to hit her, the first few punches I heard her scream or wimp. Then it went quiet. He continued to hit and yell at her, once he was done punching her, he got up and walked out of the room.

Her breath and heartbeat was gone, my life meaning and reason for living was gone. I was reaching out for her, I felt like I was getting closer.

* * *

I woke up cause I fell out of my bed. I could hear her name being called over and over again in my head. Tears were streaming down my face.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face in cold water, thinking it would help. I closed my eyes trying to feel Callie. I felt nauseous, stressed and tired. I went back to bed,but couldn't sleep.

The hours had gone by slowly when I decided to run with whoever was running patrol right now.

After running patrol with Leah, who kept her mouth and thoughts to herself I felt somewhat better, yet the hole that had been there since Callie left was still there.

When I arrived the garage, Jack, Quil and Seth were there.

"Well, now that Embry finally is here, maybe he could help you figure out what's wrong with this car. See you wrench-heads later" Seth waved his hand at us while walking away.

"How bout I show you the right way to work a hammer up your butt, Seth?" Quil replied, all we could hear was Seth snorted before the door was opened and closed.

It had been a regular day so far, some people came to get help changing tires others came to get their cars fixed entirely. I was just done with fixing the car that had been there since I had arrived when my phone started to ring.

I looked at the caller-id, I figured that maybe something was wrong. Hoping that she was missing a

thing, I would then have an excuse to see and talk to her. But the feeling I got was scared.

I answered before she could say her name or what was wrong.

"Callie, what's wrong?" I was super happy that she called me, but worried.

"Hey Embry, I..umm, was wondering if Elisha is there? I went to pick her up and she never showed and well I'm now back at work.." Her breathing was working up, knowing my imprint feelings right she was going to freak out.

"Ellie isn't hear, have you checked the apartment?" I asked while trying to figure out where she would go while walking over to my car.

"No, I'll go check that right now." I heard a door being closed and she told someone where she was going, the guy told her to take the rest of the day off to find Elisha.

"Hey, Embry..where the hell do you think you're going?" Quil was walking quickly up to me before I got into the car, I covered the phone.

"Elisha is missing again, this time it's not around here..this is a really big city with a lot of people not all of 'em the nice once." I got into the car and drove off before I could hear his answer.

I drove like a maniac to Seattle, with either me calling Callie or she calling me on places she had been to, to see if Elisha was there. So when she called and told me that a girl fitting her description had been to a bus-terminal, taking a bus to La Push I figured out I had two options.

- do an illegal u-turn and drive back to La Push, or drive until I got to the next rest place or gas station.

- Call one of the pack people or imprints that knew Elisha and pick her up, while I drove to Seattle and picked Callie up and she could come with me to La Push.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I had a hard time writing it, yet something good came out of it... **REVIEW **please!!!! Preview for those who do!

PS: thank you to everyone who subscribes to this story & to those of you who have favorited it...thanks, I really appriciate it!!


	15. Reconnection

A/ N: I just own Elisha & Callie...

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reconnection**

"Hey, Henry..I was wondering if I could get 24 hours free, I'm going to get Elisha now." I had the phone in one hand and a bag in the other, I was running like a mad man around the apartment finding teeth brushes and clothes for me and Elisha.

"Oh thank God, you found her. You know what honey, take the next three days off and don't come back until Tuesday to work, that is an order." Henry's voice was determent,worried and somewhat enthusiastic.

"Thanks, Henry. You are the worlds greatest boss, you know that" I laughed fast to that one, since he was the only person in this huge city who once hired a young nun-experienced girl to work at a diner.

"Thanks Callie, now go get your sister." He hung up before I got to say bye.

* * *

I got outside on my way to take my own car when someone hunkered with a car horn, I turned around to see Embry walk out of his car, it hardly looked like Embry anymore. He looked like he suffered from eating disorder and pale to be him, he had dark rings around his eyes. His hands were in the pocket and I'm guessing he felt out of place.

"Hey..Quil called, Elisha was on the bus. So she's at his place until we get there." Embry said when he came to where I stood. His eyes tried not meet mine, I kept on wishing he did look me in the eyes.

"Hey, oh, thats great.. I can take my own car and follow you." I pointed to my car.

"How 'bout we take my car, I'll drive you back tomorrow, promise" his eyes finally met mine, that made me drop everything I was holding and run and embrace the little part of him that I could.

"I'm sorry, I'm so,so sorry Embry!!Please tell me you can forgive me. I never thought in a million years that I could find someone as you." My tears and sobs came non stop after that, Embry just held me and stroked my back.

"You don't need to apologize at all, Callie. I should be the one to do that..We had known each other for two weeks and then it's like I expect you to be part of the rest of my life, cause I tell you what I am and...I'm not sorry that I imprinted on you thou, cause you are amazing, sweet, kind, most lovable and beautiful woman I've ever seen and will see." Embry had cupped my head in his palms before he kissed my forehead.

* * *

We had been driving for a bit more then two hours and his hand was holding mine, sometimes his thumb would stroke over my songs. We didn't say much to one another,the atmosphere was great when I felt that the lack of sleep form the this morning started to catch in on me, before I knew it I was falling asleep to 'When you say nothing at all'.

"Callie, hon..we're here. You gotta wake up" his warm, safe hands stroke my cheeks gently.

I had to blink and stretch before seeing what he meant. We walked inside the house, I could hear Elisha laughing, when she saw me she mouthed "oh, oh". Claire was in the kitchen the smell was good, but the need to throw up came faster then I thought was possible.

"Bathroom?" both Embry and Quil pointed right in front of me, I ran and got out a few minutes later.

"She's been like that for a really long time, you should have seen her when we got to BK a few days ago, her face looked like baby food. it was gross!" Elisha beamed at Quil who chuckled, Embry looked like he was realizing what was wrong with me and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish in a bowl.

"Embry, could you just come with me for like a sec?" I took his hand, he didn't respond until I started to pull him by the ear.

* * *

We sat down on bench swing outside Quil and Claire's house. Embry had his head between his hands that were leaning on his thigh.

"Okey, listen Embry..What I'm going to tell you is import..." he cut me off "Are you pregnant?!" his black brown eyes searched for the answer. I took a deep breath before answering him orally.

"Yes, I am. I was going to call you today or tonight. But since my little sister decided to travel here today and not tell me, well..you know, that is the important part. I'm keeping it, so if you don't want to be a part of it, please tell me now.." Embry embraced me in a solid hug, then his lips found mine.

It was slow, his lips soft as a pillow against mine... I felt light-headed, but in an entirely good way... his hands caressed my cheeks, one against my skin, the other against the back of my head, holding me gently in place. I was breathless when his mouth left mine, and he had to hold me against him in his arms while i tried to get myself back under control.

"I can't believe that we'll be parents, I know that if it gets your brain, then he or she can do whatever ." His hands were on my cheeks, we leaned our heads together and the urge to kiss Embry some more , so I clinged to him for dear life, our lips never parted which left me and Embry breathless.

"ha ha, well look who just reached second base!" Quil's remark got Embry to turn and attack him and by the time they hit the ground Embry was on all four paws growling at Quil.

"Coooooooooooooool" was all that Elisha said, her eyes wide open and I could tell she wanted to walk down there, so I grabbed her shoulder and shock my head.

I hadn't noticed anyone else arrival, when Jake phased next, his clothes shredding in tatters through the air as he landed in front of Embry. while Embry was a light grey, with flecks of black dotting his skin, Jake's fur was a brilliant russet color, that shone almost fire-red in the sun shining over head.

Embry walked off Quil who was also now a wolf, his fur was chocolate colored, he was about the same size as Embry. Elisha squiled at sight of all of them.

"Quil, that's the fourth shirt in the last two weeks!" I heard Claire screaming, from somewhere inside her house. She sounded upset, naturally. "I bought that special..." Her voice trailed off then, and now she was standing in the front door. "Never mind." she said, turning around, and waved her hands as she went back to the kitchen.

The three wolves just stood there for a few seconds, before Embry snarled and Quil whimpered and ran. Jake ran after both of them.

* * *

The guys were back and something about Quil's body language told me Embry hadn't given him any nice lecture on who not to mess with.

I leaned into Embry's shoulder " so what did Quil do or say since you got him to whimper?".

"Quil was making fun of you, and than he said, 'don't let her see you naked, she'll get ideas'".

Embry almost hadn't finished the sentence before I started to laugh like a hyena.

After my fit of laughter, which had Embry looking at me in this adoring and loving way, trying to figure out what I found so funny about the whole thing ,we sat down to eat.

The food was amazing, it was at that moment that I felt whole again, while being with them. The urge to smile and laugh when something funny came up was returning. The guys ate like wild savages, who hadn't eaten in days. Internally I blamed raging hormones.

"Are you guys aliens, or something? how did you do that?" Elisha was switching her look from Embry to Quil to Jake.

Jacob was the one to answer "um... well, no, it's kind of hard to explain... see, we, when we get upset, or angry, we shift... into wolves. it's sort of involuntary..." he looked at Embry to try explaining, so when no one of them tried to explain she continued "so, is it you guys that ate little red riding hood?" Quil who had his mouth full was the one to answer "yeah, and she tastes great with butter!". Elisha looked shocked and scared.

I leaned closer to Quil "Quil, how much pain do you handle?" I felt my anger on the line to burst, I knew it would shock Embry to see me angry. " Farley much, I would say. Why?" he took the last part of the bread and shoved it inside his mouth.

"Don't try to scare Elisha again, or you would need bodyguards 24/ 7 and sleep with your eyes open for the rest of your life". He swallowed.

* * *

"Embry, you wouldn't really eat me, would you? i don't like butter...' Elisha was tucked into her bed, With Embry and me sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No, Ellie, little girls don't taste good to wolves. You're safe. Quil's just immature. besides, I care too much about you, to eat you." Embry kissed her forehead and we said goodnight before I stole Embry all to myself.

* * *

A/N: Okey, I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner....I had an exam to take and I just got a job....and New Moon got out!!!!!!

I guess I sort of loved it, but ofcourse there were things that could have been better or more of...what about you? like it or hate it?

Once again, thanks to people who favourite the story and to those of you who review!!!

Preveiw to those who do reveiw!


	16. Sensitive Overload

A/N: only owns Ellie & Callie

**Question: how is your dream proposal?**

* * *

**A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.**

**Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.**

**And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong **

**Sheelagh Lennon -**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sensitive overload**

Callie looked scared, tired and pale. I felt obligated not to look her in the eyes, but couldn't contain myself. Our eyes and she dropped everything she was holding after I had told her we could take my car, promising to drive her back here tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm so,so sorry Embry!!Please tell me you can forgive me. I never thought in a million years that I could find someone as you." Callie ran into me and held on to me, Holding Callie in my arms after such a long time felt like heaven. The smell of skin and the feel of her hair. I felt bad for making her apologize.

"You don't need to apologize at all, Callie. I should be the one to do that..We had known each other for two weeks and then it's like I expect you to be part of the rest of my life, cause I tell you what I am and...I'm not sorry that I imprinted on you thou, cause you are amazing, sweet, kind, most lovable and beautiful woman I've ever seen and will see." I kissed her forehead, not knowing how far I should go with her right now, but held on to her not wanting to let go of her.

* * *

We drove to La Push without talking to each other, just listening to the music. After about two hours of driving she fell asleep. I felt mean to wake Callie when we arrived La Push, well Quil and Claire's house.

We had hardly gotten inside the house before Callie's face turned pea-green and asked for the bathroom.

"Elisha, was Callie sick this morning?" Quil sounded worried, but knowing him I could feel the smirk he was hiding.

"She's been like that for a really long time, you should have seen her when we got to BK a few days ago, her face looked like baby food. It was gross!" At the same time as Ellie said that, my mind was trying to find the possibility of why Callie would throw up and Callie came out from the bathroom.

Her face looked serious, pale..still a little green.

_She can't be, we only did it that one time.....oh, what the hell do I know about it..but what if she is pregnant. Does she even know?_

It wasn't until I felt my ear was being pulled that I understood that Callie had asked me to go with her outside. Her face expression was not one I had seen before, I didn't understand it either.

I put my head in my arms, knowing that what ever she might say next could change my life in a good or bad way. She started to say something, but my curiosity and nervousness got the best of me.

"Are you pregnant?!" _ Please, just nod your head or say 'Yes' or something...I would do anything........ just don't leave me again...._

Callie said everything in a rush next. "Yes, I am. I was going to call you today or tonight. But since my little sister decided to travel here today and not tell me, well..you know, that is the important part. I'm keeping it, so if you don't want to be a part of it, please tell me now.." , I couldn't help but to feel revealed, words couldn't describe the feelings I felt, so I just hugged her before I kissed her.

It was slow, her lips soft against mine... I felt like floating on air... her hands went around my neck, I must have dragged the breath out of her, cause she couldn't sit strait up. I just held her against me, feeling like the luckies man alive.

"I can't believe that we'll be parents, I know that if it gets your brain, then he or she can do whatever." My hands were on her cheeks, we leaned our heads together and then she kissed me some more , our lips never parted which left me breathless.

* * *

"Ha ha, well look who just reached second base!" Quil's big mouth got me fired up in a split second, the next thing happening was my paws on Quil chest.

"wow, did you lose a few pounds, dude? guess chasing after your girl paid off, huh? or did it happen when you got her in bed?" Quil's voice was to low for anyone but me to hear, I gave him a warning growl, before I stepped off him, he phased.

"uh, dude, you don't wanna mess with Embry when it comes to his girl. he'll destroy you. And I am NOT saving your ass, this time." Jake's voice sounded annoyed.

Claire was obviously somewhat angry cause Quil phased with clothes on. Quil's mind wandered off into joke mood soon after Claire was done talking. "Don't phase back, cos Callie might get ideas if she sees you naked".

"Say anything about Callie again, and I'll make you walk on two legs instead of four?" Quil whimpered and ran.

It didn't take much to take Quil down and beat the living shit out of him. Jake took me down.

"Embry, he's got it..give him a minute or two, so he can heal enough to apologize. As for you Quil when are you gonna learn? Do not make fun of Embry, nor his girlfriend. If I didn't step in, he'd have killed ya." Jake was no longer just annoyed, but pissed off aswell.

"Sorry, didn't know that you would take it that seriously, forgiven?" Quil was actually sincere.

"Sure, just don't mess with Callie again and you'll live your life with Claire" I started walking back to his house, thinking of everything that had happened today.

"Man, thats harsh... you okay? I'll help you raise it." Jake walked next to me.

" I just knew you were gonna get her pregnant" the beaten up guy said silently.

"Shut up, Quil" Jake and I said in a duo, Quil just sighted and walked even slower.

* * *

Callie thought that what Quil had said about 'her seeing me naked would give her ideas' was hilarious. Her laughter was adoringly cute and it cheered me up.

During dinner Elisha wanted to know if we were aliens, Jake being the Alpha tried to explain, but failed so he looked at me.

_Like I have any idea on explaining this to an 8 year old girl._

"So, is it you guys that ate little red riding hood?" I had no idea where Elisha had that idea from, but the butt head answered Elisha.

"Yeah, and she tastes great with butter!". I felt like really killing him this time, cause the look that was on Ellie's face was anything but a happy smile. What caused me not to was Callie taking matter into her own hands.

After Callie's threat reached Quil, both myself and Jack could hear his heart beat a little bit faster and his breath was a bit uneasy.

* * *

"Embry, you wouldn't really eat me, would you? i don't like butter...' Elisha was tucked into her bed, With me and Callie sitting on the end of the bed.

"No, Ellie, little girls don't taste good to wolves. You're safe. Quil's just immature. besides, I care too much about you, to eat you". I placed a peek on her forehead, before Callie and I left.

We ended up cuddeling on the couch. Talking randomly, before she fell asleep in the corner of my arms, with her hand over my heart.

* * *

A/N: So I'm getting more reviews, I love them. Gets me in such a good mood :D

More chapters coming up as soon as I can write them!! it's a good thing I got sparetime while working to think of what to write!!

Thanks to all of you who subscribe and read this story!

**Question: how is your dream proposal? And if you see something, hear a song or read a poem, that you think fits..please do PM me!!!!**


	17. Familia Poetic

**A/N: **S.M owns everything,but Callie and Ellie

* * *

Chapter 17: Familia Poetic

_How in the world did I get this guy? I don't deserve this, or him for that matter._

_And here he is, half-naked and building a second floor to his house with his friends._

Claire, Rachel, Kim, Emily, Anna and I had made lunch for everyone. While the kids were outside playing in the rain.

Somehow there were no one working today and therefor food for an entire army was made. Elisha and I had moved in with Embry about two months ago. Elisha looked forward to school here.

"Hey, W-boys...food is ready!" Kim said with a voice, barely over a regular voice use.

Sounds of hammers and what not was let down on the floor. And in the front door came 9 huge, half naked men, who were only dressed in their cut-offs.

"wow, this smells amazing", " where are the plates", "let me through", "jeez, I'm starving", "nope, that IS mine". That was some of the comments the guys came with.

Embry's hands crawled around my so called waist, since I now had a belly. In my own opinion I looked like a misfit next to every single woman out there.

"What's up ,Lil' mama?" his voice low and calming. His warm breath on my neck sent really good shivers down my spine. I couldn't help but to lean towards him.

"ouch, shit..bad idea.." I held onto my back as soon as I had leaned back.

_Why do I never learn?! _

"Honey, please be careful. It's hard enough to see you walk around here with that belly and not to carry you around."

A kick against my bladder fallowed by a blow to the liver made me wince.

"jeez, if this kicking keeps up, I don't think I'll live that long.

After we, or the wolves had eaten they went up to finish the rest which wasn't much and the women stayed down at the kitchen to do the cleaning.

Everyone left after a few more hours and the silence was calming.

* * *

we sat on the swing bench on our now two storey house. I was reading from a book full of quotes from famous and unknown people. Embry sat and fumble with my hair, and I knew that he read the book too.

"Embry, listen to this here.. I want to be in your arms, where you hold me tight and never let me go. Never ask why I love you, just accept that I do, and that I will for the rest of my life. And if I had to choose between breathing and loving you I would use my last breath to tell you I love you."

"That is something I would do. Actually I love you right now. Lil' mama"

"I love you too, Big Daddy" I kissed his cheek.

* * *

" I don't understand why on earth we have to go on this trip...." of all the people complaining, Embry was the one to do it...me on the other hand was enjoying it and so was Elisha.

"ehem, Callie..I gotta pee" Elisha looked at me.

"okey..why don't you just go a little this way?" I pointed towards a bush.

Embry took her hand and fallowed her to it. He turned to look at me smiling.

"You know Callie...boys are lucky...all they have to do when they pee is to unzip the zipper, while we gotta take of the pants and stuff like that..."

I looked at Embry, his cheek had some pink in it.

We got back from the trip and Elisha put on a DVD, once I heard the first word I went to sit right next to her.

"I love this movie" I sighed.

"you do? But the wolves are mean in this story." Elisha looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well you know that some wolves in this world aren't like that. Some of them are actually able to walk, talk and help you with heavy lifting" _...and look just as good without clothes as they do with fur..._I giggled and my mind wandered of into the movie.

"You know, Embry looks abit like Beast in this movie..atleast in the morning if he has been out running" Ellie knew the comment didn't slip my ear,but I ignored it instead.

Sometime during the movie Embry had put me on his lap and was stroking my belly. I swore it would burst any moment. But I still had about a month left.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not much, but the next chapter will be up tomorrow!!!

oh, Hope everyone had a happy, stress-free christmas as well as a good new year so far!!

I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this, but I've been busy working and sick with the flue!!!


	18. love declarations

**A/N:** I just have Callie & Ellie....

* * *

**Embry's proposal!!**

_okey mental preparation_

Callie's eyes were full of wonder. We were at the end of a long day. I had avoided my beautiful imprint pretty much the whole day. Not cause I wanted to, I just had to do everything,just for this moment.

Earlier that day....

"Morning honey... breakfast is ready" My dear, sweet beauty was in her deepest of dreams.

"mmm...you made me breakfast?" her voice was groggy. She stretched her tiny body with the very pregnant belly.

"Wanna help me up?" Her lips pouted innocently. I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness.

* * *

"Yumm....." Her eyes were closed and something that looked like a smile appeared while she ate.

"This is really good, Embry. You gotta make food more often."

"Thank you, but you gotta thank your sister too" I smirked, thinking of how much of a help she had been with everything for today.

"Um, Lil mama... I'm going to be really busy today. I'll be back to pick Elisha up if it's needed. I promise to be back to lunch.

"well that's not a problem B.D. Love ya" she kissed the corner of my lips and started trotting around cleaning up after the breakfast that we had just eaten.

"Hey, I said I was going to be, not that I was now." I couldn't help but pout.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Do not give me that puppy dog look" she pointed at me giving me a stern look.

* * *

I went over to the Uley's place after a really entertaining lunch with Callie and Ellie.

"Hey, Sam. Is Em inside?" he looked at me with curiosity and worry.

"Oh, hey Embry. So what do you need my cooking skills for?"

"I'm....I mean Callie and I are tired of our cooking skills and fast food. And you are the closest we get to have a Martha Stewart kind of meal."

_Such a bad lie...ugh, should have thought of a better one._

"Well, when do you want it ready?" she gave me quizzled look.

"Nineish?that good?"

"Sure...dinner and dessert for two people, ready around nine coming up." She laughed a little while shaking her head.

* * *

"Oh, Embry..whatever you got planned for tonight with Callie, I want details ASAP tomorrow morning.

"Alice, are you sure about all this? I mean, it's nice and all, but way to many details."

"Haha, funny, very funny, . Let the professional take care of this. Now you put up the big tent here and go back your mechanic job."

* * *

"Where are you taking me? Embry...please..it's dark, I'm pregnant and was forced to use heals by Alice" I scooped her up bridal style.

"Nawh, my knight in shining amour" she leaned her head against my shoulder.

* * *

"So, why all this?" Callie and I were enjoying our desserts.

"I felt like you should know how much you mean to me. Not just cause of the imprint thing".

"Thank you" her hand stroke my cheek. I took it in my own hand and kissed it.

"Anything for you." I looked into her green eyes.

* * *

"So the real reason we are here is cause there is something I wanna tell you. I know it's taken me forever to do this. But I wanted to do it right. So here it goes" I took a really deep breath while Callie's eyes were looking right back into mine.

"From the moment I layed my eyes on you I've never stopped thinking of you. As time now has passed I've gotten to know you. I couldn't stop wanting to know more. Sometimes you think you know someone then they sow off even more and beautiful/ colorful sides. It didn't take me a long time at all to love you or falling in love with you for that matter."

"Not only are you now my girlfriend, a lover or a best friend. I fortunate enough to have you to be the mother of my child. I already know you would be a good mother by the way you decided to take care of your sister. No one said that you had to, you did it on your instincts."

The green eyes were now letting go of tears. I tried to wipe them off, but more came.

"What I'm really trying to say is. I want you to please be more then my bestfriend, lover, girlfriend and mother of my childeren."

I sat down on one knee. Callie gasped and coverd her mouth while shaking her head. Even her eyes grew bigger as more tears fell.

"Callie, Dear sweet Callie. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I took the box tout from my pocket.

_Please say yes_

Her head was nodding while tearstreams were falling.

All I could hear was how fast her heart was beating a very weak whisper.

"Yes".

* * *

**A/N:** well..I hope people **review**, I love it when my mail has new messages to me full of **reivews**!!

the B.D = Big Daddy

I'll have next chapter up ASAP....hope you liked the Proposal, I had it in my head for a long time....the other way of this proposal would have been on the Eifeltower( France, Paris)....

oh, please **REVEIW**!!!!!


	19. Life

**A/N:** Mrs. Meyer owns most of the characters, but not all of 'em!!

* * *

Chapter 19: Life

_I should be so lucky  
Lucky, lucky, lucky  
I should be so lucky in love.... oh wait, I am!!!_

I opened my eyes and turned my head towards Embry's pillow.

There he was laying and was he was so quiet, he was not snoring, but it was not like he was breathing in and out .. like normal people.

everything that happened yesterday was like a dream that became reality, a wonderful reality.

When I think about it now so it is quite surreal.

A kick from my stomach, gave me the message that it was awake too. Lately the baby had been very calm so it almost seemed as though it was cautious about the movements. I looked at Embry again.

_When I first saw you I was afraid to meet you ,when I first met you I was afraid to kiss you ,when I first kissed you I was afraid to love you ,but now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you._

I gently stroked his cheek, who just groaned when Elisha came running in the room and jumped on to his lap.

"Are you guys married now?"

"No, we just got engaged, sweetheart."

"Bummer...I was hoping for happily ever after..oh well..I'm going see Nat. Geo...okey?" she looked at me

"yeah, just go ahead."

"Were you like her when you were that young?"

"I can't recall ever being that enthusiastic over anything but her, when she was born."

his hand moved on to the top of my belly.

"I love you" he said the three word while he kissed me.

"I love you to" I looked into his eyes.

* * *

_About a month later......_

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Embry?!" I had just turned around where I was laying on the sofa and all of a sudden my water had broken

Elisha came in and had great fear in her blue eyes.

"Honey, can you find an adult, preferably Embry quickly .." She nodded and ran outside. While I tried to keep myself calm.

A few minutes went by and Ellie came back with a woman, at first I didn't recognize her but then I saw that it was Emily.

"Em, Emily...please kill me..or help me to convince Embry to castrate himself. So I'll never have to do this again...."

"Please forgive me" and then she slapped me "Callie, you are delusional right now and well I am not one of the pack members so please...just take one of your arms around my neck so that we can get you to a hospital" and so I did as she told me to, she also helped me with the breathing while she was driving to the hospital.

Elisha was sitting next to Emily in the front of the car, looking terrified.

I was now in a hospital bed, wondering and thinking of what to do or say to Embry when he showed up, if he even showed up

" If Embry doesn't show up now, I'll have a crowbar in one hand and the baby in the other"..._ he'll end up as a dead man._

"Well, i can't guarantee I'll be behind you with a blow torch, but I'll at least hold you back if you have the need to attack him"

The doctor had now given me some sort of anesthesia so the pain wasn't as bad as it used to, but that didn't stop the baby from wanting to get out. And even the doctor said that I had to deliver soon.

I had no idea on how long I had been here before I heard Quil tell someone, I was guessing and hoping it was Embry

"Dude, you're miss your own kid's birth? what kind of soon-to-be dad are you?"

"out of my way mudfoot" and something that sounded like a crack was made before Embry came in.

"I'm so sorry Callie...I was buying a baby chair and found a pillow that you could use when you were breastfeeding and then I saw and tested a chair so you could sit in..then this really long line towards the pay cash..Am I forgiven?" then he gave me the puppy eyes.

"First off, I agree with Quil and yeah..I guess you could be forgiven"

* * *

"**One night a father overheard his son pray: Dear God, Make me the kind of man my Daddy is. Later that night, the Father prayed, Dear God, Make me the kind of man my son wants me to be"**

* * *

After the birth of a beautiful and healthy baby boy, which now held the name of Kenyon.

He was sent around the room so that everyone who was there could see him and hold him and compliment about how cute and how much he looked like the two of us.

"you did good, bro' of course, you took your sweet time getting here...but you did good." Jake and Embry took a bro' hug that ended with Quil embracing both of them while saying " nawh, you guys".

When everyone had left, it was just Embry, me, Elisha and Kenyon. He was sleeping in his fathers arms when Embry's mom came in the door.

"Hey, mom" Embry looked proudly at his mother.

"Hey everyone. I just brought along some food for ya all" she walked over to us and sat in the empty chair next to Ellie, whom she stroke gently over the cheek.

"Do you wanna hold him?" I asked, she nodded quickly.

Embry walked over with Kenyon to her. She looked at Kenyon then at us.

Then she started to sob silently.

"He..you...perfect" was all that she got out.

* * *

We had been home for a month and I was changing a diaper on Kenyon when I was hit by a yellow water jet right in the face.

"Are you kidding me? Kenyon, I just showered" I whined. He just looked at me like nothing had changed.

"Stay" I pointed at him like he was a dog, I held a hand on his foot while I turned around to find a towel.

After I had cleaned myself and Kenyon, I walked down stairs so that could Embry to take care of him, while I did some cleaning of the huge pail of dirty laundry that we had.

"Here's your son, he is feed, clean and he peed on me" I practically dumped the baby on his lap.

Embry started talking to him, while the both of them was watching TV.

"Oh, Embry..why don't you change him next time" I turned halfway towards the stairs.

" Will do, once he's done some of his business again" He beamed.

I was putting some of the clean clothes back to it's place, when Ellie called my name from her room.

"Callie, I need help with my homework" she said while I walked in.

"Sure, what's the problem" I asked

* * *

**A/N: **So Kenyon means "Little wolf", just so that is clear. I know it's a long time since I updated, but I'm a busy.

Thank you to everyone who reads and review to this story!! And check out my other **Short**-story "The Uley Twins".

**REVIEW**!!!!


	20. The age old Question:Babies come from

_**Chapter 20: Age-old Question: Babies come from...**_

_**Ellie POV!!!!**_

**A/N:** SM owns Sue, Embry and Seth.

* * *

_**Curiosity**_ _**Children start along the path of learning and of growth -  
**__**Their minds like sponges drinking in right from the time of birth.  
**__**Thirst for knowledge built within however small they be;  
**__**With age some of us soon forget our curiosity.**_ _**Question here and question there; they know they must enquire -  
**__**'Tis "how?" and "why?" and "where?" and "when?" until the grownups tire.  
**__**This brings on discouragement for questions still arise;  
**__**They turn to others like themselves and peers may be unwise.**_ _**We answer questions when they're asked unless we do not know;  
**__**Then seek the answer - concentrate - and let our interest show.  
**__**We tell the child we do not know - we, too, would like to be  
**__**Aware of how to look for things - together, we will see.**_ _**Children grow and grownups, too, will age like best of wine;  
**__**When curiosity lives on, our days with love, combine  
**__**To help them start along the path of learning and of growth -  
**__**The quest for life's vicissitudes will quench their thirst for both.**_ _**--Doreen (Adams) Ellis**_

* * *

I was playing peek-a-boo with Kenyon when a strange thought came to me.

_How are babies made?....I know that the mommies are the ones to give birth to them, but how ARE they made?_

I decided to ask Sue, since she was a nurse.

_Now, all I need is a reason to get her here, or me there...alone_

I blushed at the thought of asking Callie or Embry. Kenyon made some sort of baby whining cause I had stopped. I put my hands in front of my face again.

The next day I seizing the opportunity, cause Seth came by.

He was talking seriously with Embry for the longest time,EVER!

When Seth was about to leave I jumped off the chair I had been sitting on.

"Seth!" I almost bumped into him.

"Jupp, what's up Ellie?" he looked down at me and then he lifted me up to tickle my belly.

I laughed, trying to say 'stop' , but laughing and talking has never worked for anyone.

He stopped after a while.

"I was wondering if you could take me to Sue? I got a question to ask her, since she's a nurse."

"Okey. Are you sure that Embry or myself don't know the answer?" He looked at me.

"I'm sure you know the answer to it, but asking you is so...embaracing" I looked down at my shoes.

"it can't be that bad" Embry ruffled my hair.

"Okey..but you are warned..." I closed my eyes as I said the question that was on my mind.

"I'm wondering how babies are made.." I opened one eye, before I opened the other one.

They looked at each other and then at me.

"uhm.. yeah, asking Sue sounds like a VERY good idea" Embry answered.

* * *

I was holding Seth's hand when we walked into Sue's place.

"Hey Mom! There is a girl her who has a question for you." he looked at me smiling before he let go of my hand.

Sue came over to where I was standing. She smiled.

"So what can I help you with, Ellie?" She took a hand one my back and showed me the way to the kitchen, where we set ourselves on our chair.

"I'm wondering how babies are made. I know that...you gave birth to Leah and Seth, but..how are they made?" I pursed my lips, hoping for her to have the answer I needed.

Sue pulled my chair closer and lifted me of it. She sat me on her lap.

"There are many things that children do not understand, simply because you have to be grown to understand it."

I sighed. I had a feeling that this was a long story.

"If this is a long thing to say, can you explain it quickly?"

"It's not so easy, some things are embarrassing to talk about, even for adults. It's sort of hard to find words, because we do not use them as often as" she stroked my

back.

"You know that it's good when I'm stroking you on the back"

"mhm" I leaned my head against her shoulder, before she continued.

"It's good for everybody, even the fathers and mothers like it, to hug and cuddle, and hear that someone is most fond of them."

"Who is most fond of each other?"

"We are most fond of each other, it may be stupid, that you can not see how well the two people are against each other," said Sue quiet.

"But where we are - often - perhaps the most during evenings when the kids are asleep. When we are talking together about what is painful and sad, and it is nice. Also we are enjoying with each other, hugs and kisses and pats. And when there is extra nice times, it happens that we do something more - something that is particularly good for adults."

I took up my hand to tell that I had something I had to say. Sue stopped.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I felt my throat drying up.

After I got the glass of water, we sat back just as we put first.

Sue's hand stopped, it was a bit warmer. She cleared her throat before she continued.

"That's when daddy put his 'willy' into the small hole behind the 'luly' to the mother" She said it quickly and looked straight into the air

"- And there the 'willy' is stiff and hard, yet feels soft and very, very good" Sue was red in the face, but she looked happy.

"It is not true!" I hid my face from Sue.

"No one does anything disgusting" Sue laughed. I looked quizzled.

"Yes, we do often, because it is good and nice, and it's fun. All people and animals do. It's the happening before it becomes a child, before the seed of the father meets with seed to the mother. The animals does it just to have children, but we do ,often because we think it is good. "

Sue was quiet, stroked her fingers through my hair and sighed. Gently I slid down from her lap, walked over the floor and put my shoes on.

Sue followed me back, it was a peaceful trip.

When I walked inside, I went over to the bedroom to Callie and Embry. I stood there for a long time and looked at the bed.

_Right there, in the bed babies are made._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I know, I know I haven't written in months, and well I've been busy..working and stuff. I promise I'll update soon. I have the other chapter ready.

And my parents are stuck in the stats cause of the vulcano ash cloud. They wont be back until thursday and I miss them!!!! :(

BTW: does anyone have any funny stories or sentences from or to a wedding party? or songs for that matter.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Wedding

**Chapter 20: Wedding**

**It's easy to understand love at first sight, but how do we explain love after two people have been looking at each other for years? **

Alice's check list for the wedding was done...she had triple checked everything and everyone.

Seeing as Jake was and had been my bestfriend since who knows when, I had asked him if he could be my man of honor. Quil was really offended.

«Listen up bud. I'm really flattered that you asked, but I'm the godfather to your first kid. Just let Quil be you man of honor. Being a best man for you is more then enough" He smiled.

I told that Jake had said no to be my 'man of honor' and if he would like to be it instead.

"Hell yeah I would! Yeah,no..this will be great man!" He grinned and gave me a hug before he walked away.

About 10 minutes later he returned.

"Dude..that speech thing..do I really need to do that?" He looked hopeful, hopeful to not doing it.

"Jupp, no way out of it." I chuckled.

* * *

Callie was sleeping when I came home. Kenyon was awake but quiet in his bed, he saw me and reached out for me. I picked him up and went to see if Ellie was awake or sleeping.

Ellie was drawing something. A good thing she was wearing her Pjs.

"where you been at?" she wondered.

"I've been working on something. Tomorrow morning, when you wake up go down stairs and call Leah. Just say your ready. She'll pick you up and you'll know then what I've been working on"

"Hm....okey." She turned of the light on her desk and walk over to her bed, when she got over to it she walk on it and stood there expecting her night hug.

I embraced the short little girl. Then she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Night Elisha, sweet dreams" I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Night Embry" she yawned, I turned off the light on my way out.

I looked down at my son who was in my arms, he beamed with a three teeth in his mouth.

I couldn't help but chuckle and then a smell hit me.

* * *

He joined me in the shower since it was the easiest way to clean him.

We both got clean and he got a new diaper. I held him while he finished a bottle of milk and slowly fell asleep. I laid him carefully down in the cradle and watched him for a few minutes before I decided he was sound asleep.

Once I was in my own bed with Callie right next to me, it didn't take a long time before she took the arm closest to her and pulled herself closer to me, she ended up halfway on my chest.

I had my eyes closed, for what felt like five minutes when a cry came from Kenyon's room, I waited to check if it was just a one-time cry or a full-frontal outburst.

_Outburst..._

"Take him in here..I know it's wrong to always let him get his will, but it will shut him up." Callie kissed my cheek and pushed me out of the bed.

I got the boy out of his bed and into mine and Call's bed. Kenyon actually squiled when he knew he was in it.

He moved a bit around before sleeping in between us.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

(Perfect -Fairground Attraction)

I woke up when I noticed that my bed empty of a baby and man. I took my robe and walked down to the kitchen.

_Maybe Embry was so kind that he took the kids today, I really hope so...._

"mmmm....coffee" I said aloud all to myself. Since no one had answerd when I called out names, I assumed that Embry really had taken Kenyon and Elisha out.

* * *

(Ain't no other man – Christina Aguilera)

I was just done with a long and comfortable shower when Sue, Emily, Kim, Claire, Anna and Alice bursted in the front door and took me by my arms.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"You have to get ready, you got an event to go too" Kim said as she held the towel that was around my body up , so I wouldn't walk around naked.

"Did you shave? You gotta look your BEST" Alice asked

"not that it is any of your business, but yes I did" I did not like this, I had a feeling I wouldn't like this event either.

Kim and Claire disappeared for a few moment and came back with what looked like 30 bags and then some more.

"All that isn't just for me?" I said, it felt like my jaw had loosened.

"Nope, this is ours, your stuff is still out in the car." Emily beamed.

"What kind of event is this?" I looked at them for answers, but no one answered. So I puffed and felt like I should cross my arms, but I didn't.

"Stop pouting, go to the bathroom and put on what I left for you there" Alice pulled me along.

"I'm going, I'm going" I walked in to the bathroom and saw the strapless corset, a thong all white.

_Oh, wow..they really thing I'll wear that? I know that of Embry sees this..wait, does Embry know about this event?_

I put the "clothing" on and walked back to MY bedroom, it now looked like a bombed whore house, and the little time I had used on putting on the so-called lingerie.

The women that was in there was now putting on some purple dresses, Kim handed me a wardrobe bag.

"It's yours" She said and smiled.

I took the bag and looked carefully at her and at the rest of them, they all watched me, Anna held her hands over her mouth while jumping a little.

I unzipped the bag and saw a white dress. A mid weight silk tricotine, Sleeveless silhouette, Fitted bodice with ruching at center front, full skirt with allover pleats, Removable self-tie, Back zip.

"But...I'm getting married today?" my mouth opend and closed several times, I had no idea if I should smile or cry.

"Sorry for the fallowing words,but Jesus,fucking christ. Why the fuck didn't you guys tell me, is this stupid idea Embry's?" I shook my head.

"Jupp, his idea, now put on the dress, we got hair and make-up to do." Sue smiled.

So I did, my hair went turned into a half updo, I even got some curls into the whole thing.

* * *

(Sweet child o' mine – taken by trees)

I arrived down by the beach and was "shoushed" into a tent, where Elisha who was dressed in a tiered chiffo dress, the dress itself was white it had a purple bow around waist, her hair was curled up and it had flowers on it.

She beamed for a second and then she squiled out "Callie, you look pretty, ", and I swear I could hear the men not far away going "wohoo" and a few howls after Ellie's saying. She sat down and Anna did some thing before she was told to go outside to Emily.

It didn't take a long time to hear a voice say "me, momma". Kenyon must have managed to run away from his dad or whomever took care of him, cause he looked really happy with seeing me and being where he was.

"momma" he ran his baby steps over to where I was sitting, Alice finishing the last things. He sat on my lap while Alice finshed whatever she needed to finish.

* * *

**Elisha Pov**

(more boys I meet – Carrie Underwood)

I was dressed in the prettiest dress I had seen. Leah and Alice played around with my hair and I even got to wear some make-up.

Callie was ...stunning, jupp that word said it all.

_Now where is Emily.._

I found her and the rest of the kids including her two boys, juck...they really do annoy me.

Sam was there too, so I stood next to him. It was a safe place to stand since I wanted to look as clean as possible. Playtime was later, so I started to hum on a tune.

"Is Callie done yet" Emily asked me.

"Don't know, I was just told to go and stay next to you" I beamed.

"I'll go check" she kissed Sam's cheek and walked off.

"So, don't you wanna play?"

"No offense, Sam, but your sons are in on the game so no,thanks for asking thou" I folded my hands.

"none taken Ellie" he chuckled after that.

Someone called Sam's name and he disappeared.

_Oh, crap...._

Jr and Emil walked over to me and looked me up and down.

"You look like one of those very girlie dolls." Jr said

" No, she looks like a wannabe princess" Emil said

"You boys don't know how to tell a girl that she looks good. You'll end up live with your parents for the rest of your life" I pouted.

"people who pout are liars" Emil said raising an eyebrow.

" No they're not" I crossed my arms

"Are too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Arrgh!!" I stomped my foot "why do you boys bother to talk to me anyway?..you're all the same stupid dummies anyway" I turned to walkaway.

"Jr. thinks your the prettiest girl here" Emil said, and it made me stop.

"what? So that's why you pick on me?" I shook my head and really walked away this time.

_That song is so right...the more boys I meet the more I love dogs_

I saw Leah and walked over.

"Leah, are all boys stupid dummies?" I looked at her, wondering if that was why she didn't have a boyfriend, like it seemed everyone else had. If that was the case then I would be just like her.

"Jupp, but don't let them get to you cause then they'll only get worse" she winked.

"Is that why you don't got a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Among things, yes" she sighed.

"Well, then I'm gonna do just the same as you, instead of a boyfriend I'll live alone and be cool about it..I might get a dog thou" I crossed my arms and looked at everything that was happening.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

(Love found a voice, & All I'm running for – Alejandro Fuentes)

I stood where I was suppose to be, my mind hoping that this would be a good, no make that a perfect day.

"Show time" Quil whisperd, happy to be my best made of honor. Jacob shook his head.

Some of the other imprints came walking down the 'aisle', dressed in a purple dress. Quil "wow'ed", Elisha held Kenyon's hand and walked down with him. He pointed at

me and smiled.

Callie started walking down after that. I felt numb all over.

I walked down and met her by the chairs closest to us.

"You look magnificent" I told her.

" You look rather dashing yourself" she smirked.

* * *

**_...and the vows are....._**

"Embry, from the first moment I arrived here in La Push, I didn't think I'd ever find someone like you, who would love me, cherish me, and care for me like no one else had. The day I lost everything , I thought I'd also lost my ability to love. But, you changed that and, for that, I am forever grateful. I promise, now, to love you just as much, if not more so, than you have loved me, these past few months, and I hope that, even after forever has passed, you will continue to love me, as you do now. I love you, Embry Call."

I had a hard time trying not to fell a few tears, but my eyes were wet that was for sure. So I cleared my troat before I said my own vows.

"Callie, from the first moment I met you, I knew I loved you. From the second I woke up to the moment I laid down at night, I needed you to be in my arms, and to hear the soft note of your heart lulling me to sleep. My love for you...there is no comparison, neither here, on earth, or anywhere else. And I am glad that we have forever to share that love, even if, after forever, I will still love you, more and more, each day, the same as I love you now. I love you, too, Callie Owens."

…....... "you may now kiss the bride". And I did, Callie giggled, and everyone else cheered.

* * *

A/N: And we now have Mr and Mrs. Embry Call (jippii).

And my parents came home :D

Hope you like it. Just review!! **PLEASE!**

PS: Thank you to the people who added this story as a favorite *Blow kisses*


	22. Wedding Party

**Wedding Party**

_**Ellie POV**_

( FM Radio - my only )

We had just done eating in the cafeteria, they..meaning the people behind this wedding had manage to borrow the school and we were now heading to the gym, where we could run around and the grown-up would dance.

It had different colored lights, all around, a place for someone to control the music. Everyone got into the middle of the room, while Anna and Seth walked over to the music station. A song came on and Embry took Callie out to the dance floor.

(Monica – Angel of mine)

Callie leaned into Embry and closed her eyes. Embry beamed and then chuckled. I'm guessing she said something funny to him.

The other people who was here started joining in on dancing aswell. Jr looked at me and then at the people who were dancing and back at me again, Emil was right next to him

Jake held Leah's hand and they walked past me and onto the dance floor. I felt eyes looking at me again, I looked around and this time he was five feet away.

_Give up, boy. _I walked to the the girls bathroom and hide in there for what felt like the longest time.

(Anyone else but you – The moldy peaches)

When I walked out, the music was happy, weird, but unexpectedly familiar.

Embry held Callie's right hand and the other hand was on her hip, Her other hand was on his arm. They both knew the lyrics, they laughed and kissed.

I walked out to the hall where, Mimi was putting Kenyon out for a nap.

"Ellie, stay here and have fun with everyone here, me and Kenyon will go for a little walk and relax a little bit home with me. It's been a long day me and the little boy. See you later lolipop." she bent down and hugged me before leaving a kiss on my cheek.

(Whatta man – Salt 'n' Pepa ft. En vouge)

I was dancing with Mira, Ariane and Evita when I looked at a table, it was crowded by the wolf pack. I turned to look for Callie. She and the imprints were dancing. She did some of the naughty dance moves singers did in their music videos. I looked back at pack ,they had noticed them too.

I poked Mira, Ariane and Evita. "Look, it looks like they lost their brains or something".

"yeah look, they're even drooling" Ariane.

"haha look at daddy, he looks like he ran into something" Mira said to Evita.

We couldn't help but giggle at the way they looked.

"Maybe they drank to much?" I asked.

"let's go figure it out". Evita said.

We walked up and I asked "did you drink too much or something? snap out of it." and I snapped my finger infront of Embry's eyes.

"It looks like you ran into something and hit your heads" Mira said.

"No,they just look like that all the time" Quil said smiling at us.

" well, you should talk, you look like you're foaming at the mouth!" Ariane said.

"oh, you definitely belong to hothead over there" Quil responded.

Evita, Mira and I went to back up Ariane.

"whoo, one against four. That ain't fair." he mocked, we glaired.

"Quil, are you more mature than an 8-yr-old?" Ariane asked.

That's when her dad, Paul walked up to us and lifted her up, "That's my girl" he kissed her cheek.

(Wannabe – Spice girls)

Callie walked up to me. "Hey, sis. You know you and I haven't danced yet. Come on" she took my hand and dragged me out to the dancefloor. Anna put on "Wannabe" a song, mom's favorite song.

I remembered me, Callie and mom dancing and singig along to it and dancing in the morning making breakfast. I almost stopped dancing, cause I felt my eyes starting to burning and filling with tears. Callie noticed, of course. She bent down and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh, yeah. You, me and mom in the morning on saturdays making breakfast?" she looked deeper.

"I miss her, Cal. She should have been here." I felt a tear was about to fall and dried it away with my hand.

"I love you sis" Callie hugged me I hugged her back.

(My boy lollipop - Millie)

I was outside with the girls, playing hide and seek.

When Emil and Jr came and by the look on their faces you'll know that they were up to no-good.

"there's the liar" Emil smirked.

"I aint a liar, I just pouted." I walked over to him and pushed him so hard that he fell.

The girls and I laughed, Jr tried not to but he had a hard time holding it back. It didn't take more a glair from Emil to know he would go after me for revenge, so I ran for it.

_Safe place, safe person_

I was gasping for air, looking over my shoulder to see if the twins have spotted me here yet, clears my throat " either you lift me up or tell me a good place to hide?"

Jake lifted me up, rasing an eyebrow indicating he wanted to know what was going on.

"I pouted and Emil called me a liar, before the wedding and then he called me that again and I got so upset that I pushed him, he fell and we laughed and now he wants to kill me.

I think it's crazy all the things boys do cause they like a girl..." I shock my head "why do boys pick on girls or act cruel to them?"

"guys arent as smart as girls" he smiled.

"but you're a guy, too" I said

"but i'm older. that makes me smarter." he winked

"Quil is old too, but he acts like the twins" my head went to my side

"He hit his head a lot when he was young and he ate glue, so we're still working on him to be normal" he chuckled.

The boys spotted me and I saw them, so I pouted again knowing I was safe.

Jake had was still holding me, but his mind was elsewhere, talking to someone.

"what, is the "princess" afraid, so she goes to the high and almighty chief?"

"I ain't a princess, and so what if I did go to Jake. You boys are cruel anyway"

"stupid girl, Jr I was right..she's not dumb, she's retarded and a liar." Emil chuckled and pushed Jr.s shoulder in a friendly kind of way.

That someone called me retarded ,hurt me so much that I hid in the crock of Jakes neck.

"yeah..guess your right." I heard Jr. answered

Jake took one of his fingers and lifted my head to see that I had been crying. He then turned around, and to my surprise the twins were still standing there. When their faces went into a "oh,oh we're busted" kinda face I turned to look a second at Jake. He looked scary.

"why are you guys picking on my girl?"

"your girl" Jr. blurted out, Emil snickered

I stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah, my girl" Jake said and peeked my cheek.

Jr was hanging his head, looking at his shoes. I noticed something coming my way and I managed to catch it, it was the bouquet.

"How bout it?" I asked Jake, his face was a 'uh no' face

"I'm your guy, Ell...just, not like that" he whispered

"So much for a princess's knight in shining armor" I said and smacked him, he let me down and I ran to Embry,

"I love ya, Princess!" Jake yelled after me. Embry lifted me up and kissed my forehead. I felt eyes staring at me. I turned and saw Jr's mouth wide open. I giggled.

( Baby love – Nicole Scherzinger)

Embry drove the car, Callie sat next to him and I sat in the back.

Kenyon and I were going to spend the night with Mimi, while Embry and Callie had a very short honeymoon, just one- night.

We arrived Mimi's place. We walked inside, Embry carried two bags. I went to the bathroom and fixed myself for bed, I heard them laugh in the livingroom.

I walked out in my PJ's and robe and slippers. We all walked outside to the car, they both kissed my cheek, before they drove off.

Mimi and I waved after them.

"So, you and Jake, Huh?" Mimi asked

"No, he doesn't like me like that." and she'd say

"well what about Jr?" Mimi asked again, I looked at her with my 'you serious face'.

"No, i'd rather date a dog and besides.. boys eat glue" I made a face.

" Really?" Mimi said.

"Yeah, just ask Quil" I said and walked to in to the house, to the bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

A/N: I felt like being nice so 2 chapters today should do it ;)

Hope you enjoyed the wedding and the party.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
